<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trials and Tribulations by strawberryblonde (Parklife14)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994883">Trials and Tribulations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parklife14/pseuds/strawberryblonde'>strawberryblonde (Parklife14)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, And They Were Quidditch Rivals..., Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fuck J.k Rowling, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hufflepuff Zuko, Insecure Sokka (Avatar), M/M, Me and My Homies Hate J.K Rowling, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protectiveness, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Sokka, Slow Burn, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Triwizard Tournament, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parklife14/pseuds/strawberryblonde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire in the goblet had just turned a sharp blue. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.</p><p>The Headmaster stopped speaking, reaching out and seizing the parchment. </p><p> A deathly silence had filled the entire hall. As the Headmaster stared at the name written upon it. Everyone waited for the fourth name to be called out. And then The Headmaster cleared his throat and read out -</p><p>“Sokka Amarok.” </p><p>Sokka sat there, feeling numb. Surely he had not heard him correctly. </p><p>“Sokka Amarok.” The Headmaster said again, this time louder. </p><p>How was this possible? </p><p>Or:</p><p>Sokka believes he’s the worst wizard to ever attend Hogwarts. </p><p>Whether it’s his wand not working or his spell work going wrong, resulting in complete chaos, something always goes wrong when magic and Sokka combine. </p><p>It also doesn’t help when certified arrogant git Zuko Sozin decides to make your life a living hell on and off the Quidditch pitch. </p><p>However, when Sokka and Zuko are chosen as the Hogwarts Champions, they soon realise that things such as Quidditch rivalries and people you hate, aren’t quite as simple as what they appear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jeong Jeong/Piandao (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Quidditch World Cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you continue reading this story, I strongly suggest you read my author’s note as it contains important information about this story and certain elements outside of it. </p><p>1. First things first I want to make this absolutely clear, If you agree with J.K Rowling’s politics please click off this story. This story isn’t for transphobes and those who try to argue for the discrimination of minority groups under the term of “Free speech”. Rowling had made her views very clear and to try and argue against that would be naive and dangerous to those she is harming. So yeah fuck J.K Rowling. Me and my homies hate J.K Rowling. </p><p>2. I’d like to point out the reason why I’m writing this story. As someone who was a massive Harry Potter fan growing up and used the world as a form of escapism when my mental health deteriorated, it's difficult to completely let go of the Wizarding World. Now, let me make it absolutely clear, I have stopped giving Rowling any royalties from her work, choosing instead to engage with the world through fan creations. However, I know there is a strong argument that we should let Harry Potter go completely, but as someone who suffers from hyperfixations, letting completely go of things isn’t that easy for me unfortunately. And while I strongly believe that you cannot separate the art from the artist (see video on this here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOdBGg8-L20&amp;t=918s) I do believe in Death of the Author. </p><p>3.  Going into this, Death of the Author is a Barthesinian idea that was never meant to be used to morally justify yourself actively engaging with art by a problematic artist, it was also seen as an argument of interpretation by the reader (See Lindsay Ellis’ video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NViZYL-U8s0&amp;t=863s). Death of the Author is not a perfect solution, but it’s what I’m choosing to lean on in this creative play space. Therefore, as I created this fic within the play space of Rowling’s work, I have chosen to interpret a Wizarding World were slavery isn’t even seen as a joke, racism isn’t so normalised  and a world that isn’t so heteronormative. However, I’m just one person. I’m not perfect, so if you see any inaccurate or harmful elements in my fic please don’t be scared to let me know. </p><p>4.  Finally, as a firm believer of putting your money where your mouth is, I am also going to use this fic to raise awareness for organisations that help transgender people get the support and resources they need. With every chapter posted, I will be making a donation of $10 to every charity I highlight and this week I’m choosing the organisation: MIndout ( https://www.mindout.org.uk/ ) which deals with mental health resources for LGBTQ+ people. </p><p> </p><p>Not that I’m done ranting, I hope you enjoy the story and remember to stay safe and kind in these difficult times :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first time Sokka was attending The Quidditch World Cup and he had never been more nervous in his life. </p><p>Well, nervous wasn’t entirely the most accurate word for how he was feeling. He had been nervous when he had gotten his Hogwarts Letter, believing they had meant to send it to someone else. He had been nervous for his Defense Against The Dark Arts N.E.W.T. exam when he realised that he had to perform a Patronus spell in front of his examiner. He had been nervous when he had asked Suki out on a date to Hogsmeade. He had been nervous when he knew his father was in the stands during his final Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. </p><p>Except, what all those events had in common in terms of Sokka’s nervousness was an inevitibility that something would go wrong. It wasn’t that Sokka had an overtly anxious personality  (though Katara would beg to differ on that statement) it was the fact that he built himself as a person who valued rationality that made him plan for the possible negative outcomes in the situations he found himself in. </p><p>However, Sokka knew deep down that no matter how many possible outcomes and hypothetical situations he went over in his head, he knew that The Quidditch World Cup was going to be the best experience of his life and nothing was going to disprove that fact. </p><p>It also helped that Katara had made an extensive checklist for him and she insisted going over with him all morning. </p><p>“Toothbrush?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Toothpaste?”</p><p>“For the third time, Yes.”</p><p>“Change of underwear?”</p><p>“I’m not a troll, Katara.” </p><p>“Your sleeping blanket?”</p><p>“For the last time It's not a sleeping blanket! It’s an invisibility cloak I invented back in third year. The makeup of the entire design is complex and took me ages to even decipher. To call it a sleeping blanket’ is going against everything I worked for-”</p><p>“I definitely saw you sleeping with it-”</p><p>“No I didn’t!”</p><p>“You’re getting so defensive! You definitely did.”</p><p>“Didn’t.”</p><p>“Did.”</p><p>“Didn’t.”</p><p>“Di-”</p><p>“Kids!” Hakoda cried, his hair askew and looking up from their Ministry issued map. “While I appreciate how thorough your organisation is Katara, I’m trying to work out where our Portkey is meant to be.”</p><p>“Right sorry Dad.”</p><p><br/>
“Besides I think we can all agree that Sokka has definitely remembered to bring his sleeping blanket.” </p><p><br/>
Sokka let out a dramatic groan while Katara giggled at her brother’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                               </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As the early morning progressed and Hakoda had finally figured out the location, the Amarok family began their journey to the Portkey. </p><p>The morning sun had yet to make its presence known to the rest of the world as they trekked along the glistening walk path of the forest, their feet crunching over the golden leaves signifying the changing seasons taking place around them. </p><p>The forest's calm atmosphere surrounded them as no one had attempted to make conversation since their departure from the family cottage. It was only the occasional yawn from someone that would fill the forest’s silence. </p><p>After the first hour, Sokka felt his feet begin to ache and recognised that he was lagging considerably from where Katara and his father were, distracted by the forest’s colourful contents of toadstools and plantation that were sure to hold the unique ingredients from his Potion’s books.   </p><p>He decided to move his legs and speed up to his father. </p><p>Hakoda had been studying the Ministry issued map for the past fifteen minutes, occasionally turning the map sideways and moving them along with him. His face was set into an expression of puzzlement while his eyes were focused on the annotated ‘x’ of the map which symbolised the Portkey's location. </p><p><br/>
“Y’know, it’s a shame that the Wizarding World decided that muggle technology was unnecessary. Because I’d take a good GPS over magical cryptic location details anyday,” </p><p>“It's not magic that’s the problem.” Hakoda turned the map sideway. “It's this bloody map and it’s instructions The Ministry sent me! Honestly when I find out the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, I’m giving them a piece of my mind over this shoddy map work!” </p><p>Sokka silently scoffed at his father’s sentiment, who, despite being a prefect for Gryffindor house and later appointed Head boy in his Hogwarts days, Sokka knew that his father didn’t have a confrontational bone in his body. </p><p>“It will be worth it though, when we finally get there. I still can’t believe The Quidditch World Cup is going to be right in front of us,” Katara said, removing the leaves that had fallen in her hair. </p><p>“I know. I always wanted to go to the match when I was younger back in my Quidditch days. I don’t think I ever told you kids about my time on the Gryffindor Quidditch team-”</p><p>“You mean how you were the youngest seeker ever to win the Quidditch house cup in a 100 years?”</p><p><br/>
“Yes. Headmaster Sozin might’ve mentioned it to us a few times.” Sokka muttered. </p><p><br/>
"Oh right, good old Headmaster Sozin.” </p><p>A long moment passed between the family. The crystallised remnants of the cold night on the forest’s leaves melted away, as the sun began beating down on them the further they found themselves in the forest. </p><p>Sokka felt his t-shirt begin sticking to his back. </p><p>“Will we be meeting Aang at the Portkey Katara?” said Hakoda, wiping the sweat from his brow. </p><p>Katara beamed at her father. “Oh, yeah! We’ve been sending owls to each other throughout summer and he said he’s really excited for the match and that we’ll meet him by The Portkey. He said he thinks that Japan is going to win because of some new player they have but I told him that I think Ireland is going to win because of-”</p><p>“You two have been owling one another?” Sokka sniggered. </p><p>Katara immediately blushed. “Yes. Obviously. We’re friends. Of course we’ve been owling each other. What about it?” </p><p>Sokka raised his hands in a mock-defence. “Nothing. Nothing. Just might just mention to Aang I’m feeling a bit left out from these letter exchanges… unless their personal letters...” </p><p>Sokka side-stepped away from his sister, who’s foot conveniently flattened her foot near him in an attempt to trip him up. </p><p>“Oh don’t be so immature. Besides what about you and Suki? I saw you ask her if she wanted to come with us to the match before school finished - and you were blushing!”</p><p>Sokka scoffed at his sister. “Well unlike <em> you and Aang, </em> Suki and I are completely platonic-and for your information I don’t blush!”</p><p>“I highly doubt that. I can bet you five galleons you two will realise that breaking up last semester was a mistake and get back together,” Katara said, crossing her arms. “And Dad agrees with me.”</p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>“I don’t want any part in this conversation.”</p><p>“Traitor.” Sokka grumbled.</p><p>                                                                   </p>
<hr/><p>Several hours passed and exhaustion began to seep into the group. Hakoda kept checking the map and making small comments to the rest of the group (“We’re nearly there kids I promise”). </p><p>They left the forest to be met with several steep hills, the biggest being Stoatshead Hill. Sokka nearly fell backwards from the weight of his backpack that was strapped across his chest so he tried to put as much pressure into his footing as they trekked up the steep hill, every breath he let out causing a sharp pressure in his chest. </p><p>They had also experienced more setbacks as they made their way up the hill, as Sokka was certain they were lost, which he concluded from his father’s comments: ‘I swear I’ve seen that same tree already.’ and that one of them (mainly him) would occasionally trip after getting their foot stuck in a rabbit’s hole hidden away by the hill’s thick grass. He decided to recalculate his original statement he had made before their journey and decided that he knew for a fact that nothing was going to go wrong once they actually got to the Quidditch World Cup. </p><p>Eventually they reached the top of Stoatshead Hill and the ground began to level out did they finally meet their destination of where their designated Portkey was. </p><p>“Whew,” panted Hakoda, as he used the map to fan himself while looking down at his watch. “Look, we’ve made good time- we’ve got ten minutes.” </p><p>“Katara!” </p><p>“Sokka!” </p><p>Both siblings turned their heads around and were met with a friendly sight. Aang and Suki began sprinting towards them from the location of the Portkey, with Aang who was sporting his Hufflepuff jumper, went to give Katara a massive hug. While Suki had her entire focus on Sokka with her arms outspread to engulf him into a loving hug of her own.</p><p>“Suki!” </p><p>“Sokka it's so good to finally see you we thought you weren’t going to make it in time!”</p><p>Hakoda idly walked to where the rest of the gang were standing. “Yeah that’s my fault sorry...Well technically - it was the map the Ministry issued. It sent us on a wild goose chase through the forest and up hills.”</p><p>“Oh...did they not tell you about the new shortcut?” Aang asked. </p><p>“...shortcut?” </p><p>“Yeah, the Ministry issued out letters that let us all know they’d created a secret bridge that led to the Portkey so that the Muggles didn’t end up finding it.” Suki said. “...Did they really not tell you?” </p><p>“...No they didn’t.” Hakoda’s voice was laced with frustration, as he stormed off to the portkey, muttering to himself: <em> “I swear to Tui and La I’m going to give this Head of Department a piece of my mind.”   </em></p><p>“Sokka it's so good to see you,” Aang said, finally leaving Katara’s side and reaching over to offer Sokka an equally hearty hug. “How has your summer been?” </p><p>Sokka made a nonchalant gesture with his wrist. “Meh, same old same old. Say, what's this about you sending private letters to my sister?”</p><p>Aang eyes widened. “Oh, y’know just keeping in contact- they’re not private. You can read them as well!” Aang stuttered. “Well you might not get some of them because we have inside jokes-Not inside jokes about you! I mean-” </p><p> </p><p>“Aang relax, I’m only messing with you,” Sokka said, slapping Aang’s forearm playfully while lowering his voice to a quieter pitch for only Aang to hear. “Besides, between me and you, I’d take you over Jet as a brother-in-law any day.”</p><p>“What was that?” Katara said sharply.</p><p>“Nothing.” They chime in unison.  </p><p>“Hmm, well if you two are done gossiping, Dad wants us to gather round the Portkey, we only two minutes before it expires,” said Katara, walking back to where Hakoda and Suki surrounded a manky old boot. </p><p>Sokka let out a sigh of relief at avoiding the wrath of his sister, while Aang’s face had turned a particular vibrant shade of red that would put Katara’s Gryffindor jumper to shame.</p><p>They began to make their way towards the rest of the group, not before Sokka made one final comment:</p><p><br/>
“I’m telling you buddy, I’ll be calling you brother before the year’s out!” </p><p>   </p><p>                                                                                         </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had found their tent in a much quicker time compared to their original journey, probably due to the fact Suki had offered Hakoda to read the map the Ministry worker issued them, to which Hakoda happily agreed. </p><p>Sokka was relieved he could finally let go of the massive backpack that had been on his shoulders since the start of dawn and begin to unpack the checklist Katara had given him. His shoulders tensed from the sudden change in weight, feeling stiff from the long journey. </p><p>He unpacked, discarding his grass stained jeans and shirt. He changed into more comfortable clothes, deciding to sport a pair of dark trousers and his very own Quidditch jumper. The bronze and blue of his Ravenclaw jumper caught the mirror in his room as it brought out the vivid blue of his eyes. He went on to redo his signature wolf-tail, finally fixing the fallen strands of hair that come undone from their journey. </p><p>He began to unpack his things he had brought with him. The bright orange and green face paint he promised Suki to make the Irish flag with. The extra jumper Katara had sneakily put in his backpack without him noticing (he made a mental note to thank her for that later.), and finally his invisibility cloak. </p><p>His invisibility cloak had become a part of him ever since he invented it back in his third year. It had taken a lot of experimenting with different Bedazzling Hexes and Disillusionment Charms throughout the entire year to perfect its design and make sure that the invisibility was strong enough and could last a significant amount of time before it reverted back to its normal nature. </p><p>He had also experienced severe side effects from his experimentation. With one particular nasty incident when he had sown too much Demiguise hair into the cloak, which had fallen onto his body and made him invisible for three days straight. Suki had to come up with a Visibility Charm that erased the Bedazzling Hex, while Aang was forced to research the different properties of Demiguise hair and how to get rid of it. </p><p>However, despite the drawbacks in his experimentation process and a few close calls of the cloak suddenly stopped working while he was out of the school’s curfew, his cloak had become a part of him and he had taken it with him wherever he went. </p><p>Which is why, as he finished correcting himself in the mirror, he whipped out his wand from his jacket pocket, aiming it at his cloak and muttered: </p><p>“Reducio.” <br/>
<br/>
Nothing happened. </p><p>The cloak stayed it’s normal size, as it hung simply from Sokka’s hand. </p><p>Sokka tipped his head back and sighed. </p><p>“C’mon cloaky, we’ve been practising this together all summer.” Sokka muttered, looking at his cloak with frustration, as if he was waiting for it to answer. </p><p>“Reducio. Reducio. Reducio.” He repeated, tapping the wand dramatically each time. </p><p>Still, nothing happened. </p><p>Sokka rolled his eyes at his beloved invention. “Fine. be like that.” </p><p>He began folding the cloak as small as he could, careful not to damage its sides or accidentally rip its fabric. </p><p>He lifted his Quidditch jumper so that he could place the cloak under it. Once, that was done he flattened his jumper the best way he could. </p><p>He examined himself in the mirror one final time, making sure that it was obvious that he had an invisibility cloak hidden away against his stomach. </p><p>Once, he was happy with the way he looked, he turned to leave his room to go help the rest of the gang help to unpack, but not before he gave his invisibility cloak a loving pat through his jumper. </p><p>However, before he could leave, he heard a giggle come from his door and he violently whipped his head around to see where the noise was coming. </p><p>Katara was leaning against his door, her face hidden behind her hands, clearly trying to hide her giggling. </p><p>“I was going to ask you, if you’d mind helping the rest of us unpack, but I see you were already busy unpacking your own things.” Her eyes glittered with amusement. </p><p>Sokka’s eyes widened. How long had she been standing there without him noticing?</p><p>“Were you really talking to your sleeping blanket?” </p><p>“IT'S NOT A SLEEPING BLANKET KATARA!” Sokka screamed, as he turned to chase his sister out of his room where the rest of the gang were. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                 </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once they had finally finished unpacking, they stood to admire their handiwork. Nobody would have known that their tent belonged to wizards. While many witches and wizards had styled their accommodation with extravagance and size, their tent remained on the modest side with the size just big enough to accommodate them all. </p><p>“I know it’s going to be a tight squeeze for us all and we have to share rooms, but I’d appreciate you all be smart and have no funny business go on.” declared Hakoda, his eyes darting to Suki and Sokka. </p><p>Suki’s cheeks immediately darkened, while Sokka grimaced. </p><p>“Ew Dad. Don’t be gross.” </p><p>Hakoda raised his hands in a mock surrender. “Sorry son, but it's in the father’s handbook that I mention that stuff to you. You’ll understand one day when you become a father yourself-- However, I don’t think i’m ready for that to happen during this tri”</p><p>“OKAY! Well on that note I think we best head out yeah?” </p><p>A silent agreement was made as they all exited the tent and began to make their way into the heart of the Quidditch World Cup.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                               </p>
<hr/><p>With Hakoda leading the way, their group walked through the field, admiring the pleasant atmosphere brought on by match. Sokka couldn’t stop grinning, amazed by all the different ethnicities and cultures he could see engaging with one another. Their family cottage was situated in a Muggle village, it was a rarity if he would see a single witch or wizard during his school holidays. So to see so many witches and wizards in one place outside of school amazed him. </p><p>He wondered if he would bump into any familiar faces from Hogwarts, pretty sure he remembered a few of his housemates talking about attending the world cup. The possibility simultaneously excited and scared him to bump into anyone from Hogwarts. He had looked around him in search of any of his classmates and their families, thinking he would spot a similar colour pattern of striped silver and blue but had yet to find anyone. He would be lying if he didn’t feel a sense of relief at this fact, as he had concluded with the events of Ravenclaw’s final Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, it's probably best he didn’t bump into anyone from his own house. Sokka decided to internally shake his head and break the comfortable silence that he and Suki had found themselves in. </p><p>“Anyway, Sooks. How has your summer been? I’m guessing non-stop Quidditch practise from Kyoshi.” Sokka asked, keeping up a slow pace alongside Suki as they gaze over the different witches and wizards who crossed their path. </p><p>Suki laughed and rolled her eyes. “You guessed correctly. She's been getting me to practise every day before the sun comes up. I think I’ve forgotten what a normal sleep schedule looks like,” </p><p>Sokka was very aware of the intensity of Madam Kyoshi when it came to Quidditch. She had been the coach for the Quidditch team since Sokka’s first year at Hogwarts and had made it very apparent that she valued hard work and dedication from her Quidditch players and instilled in them a work ethic that would put the Minister of Magic to shame. </p><p>She also happened to be Suki’s adopted Mom and initially Sokka had a hard time deciphering the difference between the personas of ‘Madam Kyoshi’ and ‘Suki’s mom Kyoshi’. </p><p>Except the first thing she did to third year Sokka was once she found out he was dating her daughter she took him aside one match practise and gently made him aware not to expect special treatment on the Quidditch pitch just because he happened to be Suki’s boyfriend. </p><p>From that day, Sokka realised there wasn’t much difference between ‘Madam Kyoshi’ and ‘Suki’s mom Kyoshi’. </p><p>“Merlin, if she’s got you practising everyday how did you convince her to give you a day off?- hang on a minute I’m not harbouring a fugitive am I? because I don’t think I could handle the wrath of Kyoshi,”</p><p>Suki rolled her eyes. “Nice try, but no. She only let me go because Rangi persuaded her, and even then she told me she wanted me to keep ‘constant vigilance’ on the quidditch players and their playing technique,” She reached into the pocket of her leather jacket to reveal a giant piece of parchment and feather quill, “She even wants me to take notes.” </p><p>Sokka eyes widened. “You’re going to look like you’re taking your O.W.L.S in the middle of the most important match in Quidditch history!.” </p><p>Suki quickly shoved the crumpled parchment and feather quill back into her pockets. “Tell me about it! I think she is just being more controlling than usual after we lost our last game.” </p><p>“...Oh erm right, sorry about that one Suki.” </p><p>Suki’s expression paled, as she quickly took Sokka’s hand in her own and shook her head furiously. </p><p>“Sokka- no no. I-I didn’t mean it like that-- you know I didn’t mean it like that!” </p><p>Sokka quickly untangled his fingers from Suki, uncomfortable with the fact he was making her have to constantly reassure him of his failures. </p><p>He gave her a reassuring smile, trying to ignore the pressure that had quickly found its way into his chest. </p><p>“Suki. It's cool, I know I cost us the game.” </p><p>Suki continued to shake her head at him.</p><p>“That's not true Sokka! No one on the team blames you! What happened was completely out of your control.”</p><p>“Hahn seemed to think differently.” mumbled Sokka, as he referred to the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain with great contempt. “He let me know very clearly what his thoughts were about my Quidditch playing and how I’m a liability on the team all while I was still in the infirmary.” </p><p>“Hahn is a dick and a shit Quidditch player who only became captain because his father threatened to take away Kyoshi’s Quidditch funding if she didn’t comply with him--look, the rest of the team loves you and thinks you’re the greatest keeper we ever had. I’m sure you know that deep down even if you are being stubborn about it.” </p><p>Sokka rolled his eyes, fighting the smile that had threatened to make its way from Suki’s words. </p><p>“I’m not stubborn.”</p><p>“Sounds like something a stubborn person would say.” </p><p>“Suki-” </p><p>“-and besides we’re at The Quidditch World Cup, let's not focus on that right now. Let’s have a good time, you and me yeah?”</p><p>Sokka opened his mouth to argue more, but he saw the way Suki looked at him, silently pleading with him to let what happened at their final match against Hufflepuff go and enjoy himself. </p><p>He knew he could argue with her about this until his voice burned and his throat were sore, because they had similar arguments about the Quidditch match since it ended while Suki had to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault they had lost and that he wasn’t a liability to anyone, least of all to her. </p><p>So as Suki slowly lifted her hand to wrap around Sokka’s fingers, giving them a reassuring squeeze. Sokka offered her a smile with an expression that imitated someone who wasn’t so uncertain about themselves. However, Sokka wasn’t even sure he could do <em> that </em> correctly as Suki was the one person who could always see straight through him. </p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>They made their way deeper into the field that held the different food and drink stands, with Sokka trying to take Suki’s advice seriously and forget everything that happened at that final Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. </p><p>It wasn’t as easy as that for Sokka, for Sokka was a rationalist and a planner. It was a part of him to analyse and hypothesise the different theories and conclusions of his inventions. So it was a part of him- virtually wired into his DNA- to decipher the cause and effect of certain situations in his life and the effects they brought on.  </p><p> </p><p>That's why he couldn’t get the events of last school year out of his head as they plagued him all throughout the summer holidays creating a self-made torturous montage in his head that brought about no resolution. He had gone over the events in his head dozens of times, trying to pinpoint the exact moment of his failure at the Quidditch match and what he could’ve done differently. </p><p>Essentially, he had come up with some possibilities on how the event could have gone better </p><p>1) He should have never had let Suki convince him back in second year that he was actually decent at playing Quidditch and that he should try out for the Ravenclaw team with her. (Him having a massive crush on her at the time definitely factored into this) </p><p>2) He should have asked Hakoda for the Nimbus 3,000 as his official Christmas present instead of the exclusive potions set that included the limited edition Zygmunt Budge’s “Book of Potions” </p><p>3) He shouldn’t have taken advantage of the fact there was only ten seconds left of the match and let his guard down at his goal post. </p><p>4) He shouldn’t have been distracted by Suki catching the snitch inches away from the Hufflepuff seeker’s hand. </p><p>However.</p><p>The final reason, and certainly the most important factor in terms of what Sokka would have done differently; is that he wouldn’t let certain slimy, spoilt Hufflepuff gits get off scot free from their obvious shitty behaviour and left to bask in the glory that certainly wasn’t theirs to ha-- </p><p>“Hakoda Amarok!” </p><p>Sokka’s thoughts were immediately halted as a familiar voice bellowed across the field. </p><p>The whole of their group quickly turned to where the voice came from. Sokka noticed his sister and Aang jumped considerably away from their original position together. Had they been holding hands? </p><p>“Hakoda!” The voice continued to boom. </p><p>After quickly turning their heads around to find the source of the voice and its owner. They hadn’t expected it to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts School, Professor Iroh Sozin who happened to be walking towards them. </p><p>“Is that?...” Katara began to say, the word dying on her tongue. </p><p>“Headmaster Sozin?” Hakoda said, although it came out more of a question than a greeting. “I-I didn’t expect you to be here, Bato told me you had last minute business to deal with at The Ministry-” </p><p>Iroh engulfed Hakoda into a bone crushing hug. </p><p>“And miss the Quidditch World Cup? My dear boy I couldn’t possibly think of anything worse!” Iroh exclaimed with his arms gestured finally letting Hakoda go, “And how many times do I have to tell you Hakoda? Call me Iroh. We can’t choose our surnames but Headmaster Sozin makes me sound like my Grandfather.” Iroh shuddered at this, causing his robes to flutter in the wind. </p><p>Sokka stood amazed, for the untrained eye Headmaster Sozin’s robes looked like they were simply made from white and red fabric. However, once he moved the robes seemed to transform themselves as their colours danced and merged together to form the Japanese flag with every subtle movement. </p><p>“D’you think he wants Japan to win?” Suki whispered to Sokka jokingly, who nudged her side. </p><p>“Right. Sorry about that. Force of habit.” Hakoda said, before looking over Iroh’s shoulder. “Are you attending the match alone then?” </p><p>“Oh no! I couldn’t possibly. I’ve always thought that you know a man best by the company he keeps. So clearly I must be a very lucky man indeed because I’m here with my family!” Iroh beamed, turning his head to Suki. ”And yes, Suki I am here supporting Japan.”</p><p>Sokka was sure that his Headmaster had secret super sonic hearing, meanwhile, Suki looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. </p><p>“Oh I-I-I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean it with any offense.” </p><p>Iroh raised his eyebrows at Suki, before releasing a loud laugh.</p><p>“I never assumed you were, my dear girl. My family actually originates from Japan, which I’m sure you already know, and while I don't consider myself a particularly proud person. A little national pride is made for events like these!” </p><p>Sokka stifled his laugh from Suki’s strained expression. </p><p>“C-couldn’t agree more sir!” Suki replied. </p><p>‘Since when were you Irish?” Sokka muttered to her sarcastically, letting out a painful wheeze from the elbow he got in his side as a response.  </p><p>“Which of your family is here with you now Hea-Iroh?” Hakoda asked, quickly correcting himself. </p><p>“Oh! Well, for starters, I’m here with my son actually. He actually helped organise this whole thing.” </p><p>“I wasn’t aware you had a son Iroh.” Hakoda said, looking above Iroh’s shoulder to see if he had missed this said son.  </p><p>Iroh looked around with a curious expression. “Well I usually do, but I seem to have misplaced him— Ah! Lu Ten! There you are! Come here dear boy.” </p><p>A young man who happened to be in a heated debate in a family of gnomes looked up. Sokka could tell that he was from an important part of the Ministry, as he resembled all the important wizards his father would be forced to meet. His suit was completely pristine and his robes were one only awarded by the highest members of the Ministry. It gleamed in the night, completely encapsulated by the moonshine. </p><p>However, as the young man excused himself from the family of gnomes and made his way to their group, Sokka realised that while Lu Ten Sozin looked the very part of an important Ministry wizard; the heavy bags under his eyes and tense shoulders were certainly not a part of the attire of important wizards he had seen his father with.</p><p>“He works for the Ministry you see but he didn’t think he’d get in considering our...less than stellar family reputation... so he decided to drop the family name,” Iroh said, his eyes gleaming with pride as his son made his way towards them. </p><p>“Does that bother you, Iroh?” Hakoda asked. </p><p>“Not at all,” Iroh sighed. “To be honest with you Hakoda, I envy him for it.”</p><p>When Lu Ten finally made his way to the group. He greeted everyone with a shake of his hand. Sokka couldn’t help but have to wipe his palm from the wetness of the handshake. However, there was no malice in the action so Sokka knew from his own experience with his N.E.W.T.S that it was a clear indicator of stress. </p><p>Iroh finally turned to his father, once he had finished greeting everyone.</p><p>“Dad, I’d really appreciate it if you wouldn’t call me nicknames in front of my colleagues. Everyone’s looking at me to make sure everything runs smoothly and I don’t think I have their faith at the moment.” Lu Ten mumbled. </p><p>“Nonsense! You’re still my dear boy even if you were appointed the Minister of Magic tomorrow!”</p><p>“So you helped organise the world cup then,” Hakoda said, interrupting the conversation between Lu Ten and Iroh. “ That's impressive, I suppose we should be thanking you.”</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head at Hakoda and chuckled. “Oh! There's no need for thanks here, I was just recently appointed Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports after the last one disappeared on us. Honestly, I don’t think I would’ve taken the job if I had known the stress I’d be under.” </p><p>Iroh enthusiastically clapped Lu Ten on the back. “He’s modest, my son. He’s been up to his ears in paperwork and different charm works, making sure that the poor Muggles don’t happen to find us.”</p><p>“Dad…” Lu Ten fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with the sudden attention on him. </p><p>“What? You have been! If I can’t be proud of my families’ hard work I’m not much use as a father or uncle now am I!” </p><p>“Yes I couldn’t imagine the stress you’ve been under.” Hakoda said, his voice strained as he realised this was who the infamous new Head of Department he had been endlessly complaining about on their trip. </p><p>“Sorry? Did you just say that the last Head of Department disappeared?.” Sokka interrupted, unable to ignore the peculiarity of Lu Ten’s nonchalant statement.  </p><p>Lu Ten’s eyes widened at Sokka’s statement. </p><p>“Oh, You don’t know? It's been all over the Dai Li Prophet.”</p><p>“We don’t read it.” Katara said firmly. “After the article they did joking about how House Elves actually enjoy being enslaved, I stopped our family subscription.” </p><p>Aang smiled at the sidelines, completely enamoured with Katara. Sokka knew they had found their friendship through their shared passion for House Elves Rights, with Katara wanting to fight for the disenfranchised and Aang wanting equal rights for all different species. </p><p>Lu Ten nodded his head with acknowledgement at Katara. “Ah yes. That's probably for the best. They’re widely salacious in their reporting, but they somehow got right with this one. They basically reported everything The Ministry knows at the moment: how our last Head of Department was--well is technically-- Joo Dee just got up one day and left the country.” </p><p>“Does she do that often?” Sokka pressed further. </p><p>Lu Ten paused, considering his words. “Well It's not <em> entirely </em> out of character for her to do that. She’d sometimes would just leave work and then return like nothing happened. But this time, she hasn’t come back and it's been over two months. The Ministry has been in panic mode trying to organise an international Quidditch event with their Head of Department missing,” He raised his hands to reference himself.  “Hence how I came to be employed.”</p><p>“And you’re the finest Head of Magical Games and Sports The Ministry has had yet!” Iroh proclaimed, ignoring his son’s sterned expression directed at him. </p><p>“Oh that's horrible, I hope they find her okay.”  Aang said, worriedly. </p><p>You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Hakoda suggested tentatively.</p><p>Lu Ten finally turned his face away from his father to face Hakoda again.  </p><p>“I’m sure Miss Dee is completely fine and that she’s just gotten herself lost. She has a head like a leaky cauldron. We’ve even got our best team at The Ministry looking for her and I’m sure she’ll turn up safe.” Lu Ten said assuredly,  “However, on the topic of safety, I should ask, as the new head of department, was your journey here okay? I’ve been receiving so many complaints from families about the Ministry sending wrong maps to people and I just had a family of gnomes tell me they nearly got eaten on the way here because their map led them through a Troll’s bridge.” </p><p>“Nope! No complaints from us, absolutely lovely journey.” Hakoda said quickly. </p><p>“Yep. The giant hill we had to go up was really scenic-- OW! What was that for!” Sokka exclaimed, turning his head towards Katara who had chosen at that point to step on Sokka’s foot.</p><p>“Because you were being rude.” She whispered sharply to Sokka, turning her head back in the hopes that Lu Ten hadn’t noticed. </p><p>Thankfully he hadn’t, as he let out an exhausted sigh, “Well, I’m glad I got at least one familiy here without issue.”</p><p>“Yep, yep definitely no issues on our end,” Hakoda continued on, ignoring Sokka’s silent snickering coming from the side of him. </p><p>Lu Ten nodded at Hakoda, as he began to turn away from their group. </p><p>“Anyway, I should be heading off. Can’t stay long as there’s still some security checks I have to do and the memory charms I have to regularly perform on the local Muggles. It was nice meeting you all and I hope you all enjoy the match.” </p><p>He then turned to Sokka, Suki, Katara and Aang with a curious expression they had seen many times, only it had been worn by their Headmaster. </p><p>“I’d also say goodbye to you kids as well but I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other this year at Hogwarts.” He then turned to walk away towards a family of wizards who happened to have illegally enchanted a chimney onto their tent. </p><p>“What do you think he meant by that?” Sokka questioned once he was out of earshot. “About seeing us a lot this year?”</p><p>“Beats me. Sounds like he might be going for the new defense against the dark arts job,” Aang suggested.</p><p>“I doubt that. Everybody outside of Hogwarts knows that job is cursed. Remember what happened with Professor Bumi?” Suki said. </p><p>Professor Bumi happened to be a close associate of Headmaster Sozin which dated back to their days in the Order of the White Lotus. Bumi was often described as being slightly eccentric by his fellow witches and wizards, as he would perform dangerous experiments in potions and charms in the hopes of discovering or unlocking the secret unknowns of magic.</p><p>He also happened to be Sokka’s teacher for his fifth year defence classes and as a teacher who proclaimed that the studying from textbooks and planning lessons completely went against the bounds of magic, he soon became Sokka’s worst nightmare as he found his defense classes as useful as a bag of Flobberworms.</p><p>However, the major event that occurred that caused Bumi’s resignation, Sokka hadn’t been at class at the time, choosing to hide out in the library with his potions set. He had been told by Suki how Professor Bumi had released dozens of Erklings and Cornish Pixies onto the class in the hopes of offering them ‘A more hands on experience’. Instead, what happened was utter chaos as the creature set havoc on every classroom in the school and had eventually flown some terrified first years to the Astronomy Tower and left them to hang. </p><p>Professor Bumi and Headmaster Sozin quickly came to a mutual understanding that maybe teaching wasn’t the best profession for Bumi. </p><p>“So are you meeting your son in the stands Iroh?” Hakoda asked, watching Lu Ten walk off to be with other members of The Ministry. </p><p>“No, I tried to get Lu Ten to get time off tonight and sit with us for the match; but he’s completely adamant on making sure security is as tight as possible,” Iroh said with clear admiration of his son’s dedication to his occupation. “No, I’m planning on watching the match with my wonderful nephew who’s just getting me some tea. Oh there he is now. Zuko! Over here my dear boy!” </p><p>Sokka suddenly felt the insides of his stomach churn. </p><p>“Oh, he attends Hogwarts as well doesn’t he? I’m pretty sure he’s in the same year as you, Sokka,” Hakoda said, turning his head to Sokka.</p><p>Sokka raised his eyebrows at Hakoda’s feigning ignorance over knowing who Zuko was. His father had been forced to listen to him rant about Zuko and how much of an arrogant toe rag he was many times during the summer holidays. </p><p>“Year above actually,” Sokka grumbled, trying to keep his vision completely peripheral in the hopes of avoiding the smarmy bastard who he’d bet ten galleons on was strutting towards them like he owned the place, sporting his signature bored expression. </p><p>Iroh smiled at Sokka. </p><p>“You’re both respectable players on your Quidditch teams though. Zuko is absolutely mad for Quidditch, he’s always practising in the field by our family house and when he found out I had gotten tickets for the world cup, Merlin I’d never seen someone look so happy— ” </p><p>“Uncle.” </p><p>Sokka jumped at the sudden raspy voice that was suddenly so close to his ear, which left goosebumps in their wake. The fact that he had spent so much effort focusing on not looking for Zuko meant that he hadn’t noticed Zuko had walked right up to his side. </p><p><em> Arrogant bastard, </em>Sokka thought. </p><p>Sokka tried to sneak a glance at Zuko, hoping he could without the latter noticing. He didn’t have time to fully analyse him like he would during one of their Quidditch matches, but a quick glance was all he needed to know Zuko was still the same arrogant prick as he had been before the holidays. </p><p>He was sporting his own Hufflepuff Quidditch jumper, its bright yellow and black a clear contrast to Sokka’s own blue and bronze. He had his respective house crest resting on the left side, the same side where his scar was located and partially hidden from the mass of inky blank hair that had grown considerably over summer.</p><p>Sokka couldn’t help but notice that the yellow of his Quidditch jumper complimented his sharp aristocratic features, it softened his cheekbones and made the golden tint of his eyes appear almost ethereal. However, if you asked Sokka what he thought out loud about what he thought Zuko looked like; he would say he looked like an eyesore. </p><p>“I’ve got your tea,” Zuko said, handing over the steaming beverage to Iroh’s side. “Be careful I put a heating charm on it to keep it warm for you,”</p><p>“Thank you Nephew. Jasmine I presume?” Iroh asked, taking the cup gently from Zuko’s hands and giving it a quick experimental sip. </p><p>Zuko nodded sharply. “Yes. I had to go to a different stand further away to find it, the one’s by our tent only served green and black which I know you aren’t fond of drinking.” </p><p>“I appreciate your personal crusade to accommodate me, Nephew,” Iroh said gently, taking another hearty sip of his tea. “By the way, do you know my friend Hakoda? His children are fellow students of mine.” </p><p>“No, I don’t think we have met, I’m Zuko Sozin.” Zuko said, gesturing his hand out to Hakoda in a manner that signified his pureblooded upbringing. Sokka noted how he completely ignored the latter half of Iroh’s statement. </p><p>Hakoda offered Zuko a quick firm shake, letting go of his hand. “It's a pleasure to properly meet you Zuko, I think I recognise you from some of Sokka’s Quidditch matches.” Hakoda remarked. </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened. “Oh erm...yes, we’ve played against each other in a few matches.”</p><p>“That's one way to put it.” Sokka scoffed condescendingly.  </p><p>Zuko’s entire frame turned sideways towards Sokka, who noticed the sudden deep scowl that had entrenched on his face. Zuko’s golden eyes had become narrowed, rigid, hard and cold, as if they were daring Sokka to a fight in front of everyone. </p><p>And if that was the case, Sokka would happily oblige. For his own thunderous expression paralleled with Zuko’s. He would never lift his gaze as long as the other boy continued looking at him. </p><p>“I don’t think I know what you’re trying to imply, <em> Amarok</em>.” Zuko said calmly, his voice sounding liquid smooth in Sokka’s ears. He hated how his name sounded coming from Zuko’s tongue, as he somehow made his own name sound like an insult. </p><p>“I think you know exactly what I’m implying, <em> Sozin</em>.” Sokka retorted, his fist clenched at his sides. He knew that Zuko knew why Sokka hated his guts with a fiery passion. What had happened that Quidditch match still rang fresh in Sokka’s mind. The fact Zuko was even trying to act innocent in front of their families infuriated Sokka. Everyone who was with them right now was there that day. Everyone who was with them had clearly seen what he had done to Sokka and Zuko knew that. <em> The dick.  </em></p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>Hakoda loudly cleared his throat, trying to disperse the tense atmosphere the two teenagers had created. </p><p>Both boys unlocked their gaze of one another, unaware that during their brief confrontation, they had moved considerably closer to each other. Sokka took a dramatic step back so he was closer to Suki and away from Zuko. </p><p>“Sorry, to cut the conversation short Iroh but the match will be starting soon so I think it's time we find our seats,” Hakoda said, his narrowed eyes focused on Sokka with an expression on his face that Sokka deciphered to mean: <em> ‘We’ll talk about that later’.  </em></p><p>Sokka rolled his eyes at his father in response.</p><p>However, the friendly smile that hadn’t left Iroh’s face told Sokka that his headmaster was completely unbothered by the tension caused from the alteration with Zuko. Instead, Iroh turned</p><p>his eyes onto Sokka and Zuko as if to imply he knew something the two boys didn’t. </p><p>“Couldn’t agree more Hakoda, we’ll be in touch over Order business in the future I presume,” He then turned to face the rest of their group. “I’ll see you all fresh-faced this September for another school year. I was never a decent student at divination but I think you’ll find this year to be most exciting with what's to come.”  </p><p>Suki furrowed her brows at Iroh’s words, hoping that Sokka also caught on to the cryptic way their headmaster was acting. </p><p>However, Suki had no luck in that department because Sokka’s attention was entirely focused on Zuko and the nonchalant way he was standing beside his uncle. It infuriated Sokka that he never seemed affected by anything around him, he had never seen him with any friends at Hogwarts, sticking to himself as if everything and everyone were completely below him. </p><p>While it further pissed Sokka off, he let Zuko Sozin get to him so easily. He was like an itch that Sokka couldn’t seem to scratch and while they continued to walk towards the stadium grounds in the hopes of finding their seats on time, Sokka couldn’t help but think about how much he hated golden eyes and Hufflepuff jumpers. </p><p>It wasn’t until Suki said something so bizarre that Sokka finally snapped out of his thoughts. </p><p>“Y’know for a second there, I thought you two were going to snog.” </p><p>Sokka wrinkled his nose with disgust. “Don’t even joke about that. That's disgusting. ” </p><p><br/>
But if Suki had also noticed the pink dust that had formed across his cheeks she didn’t mention it. </p><p>                </p><p>                                     </p>
<hr/><p>                              </p><p>Clutching their tickets, Hakoda in the lead, they all hurried into the wood, following the lantern-lit trail to the giant stadium. The sounds of thousands of witches and wizards moved around them, their shouting, singing and laughter creating an infectious atmosphere of excitement. </p><p>When Hakoda had been asked for their designated tickets from the elderly and irritable woman working the ticket podium, he hadn’t realised the mistake he had made. </p><p>“Name under tickets reservations.”</p><p>“Amarok.” </p><p>“Top Box! Straight up and as high as you can go. Next!.”</p><p>Hakoda stayed where he stood as his eyes narrowed with confusion as he examined the tickets. </p><p>“Erm…I’m sorry...but I think we may have the wrong tickets.”</p><p>The old woman continued on stamping tickets, her face never lifting from her current occupation. </p><p>“No Mistake. All issued tickets have been correctly sorted by The Ministry. Next!” </p><p>“But my son’s seat isn’t where the rest of us are sitting, he’s two seats away from us-.”</p><p>The old woman finally raised her head to Hakoda, her snarling expression resembling that of an ugly Mountain Troll. </p><p>“Look Buddy! Don’t try to swindle different seats out of me. You’re at the top of the stadium and If you have an issue with that bring it up with the Head of Magical Games and Sports the next time you see him! NEXT!” </p><p>                                                                             </p>
<hr/><p>“Merlin, what a hag.” Sokka grumbled, his breath coming out sharp. </p><p>They had already walked up the stadium stairs for the past five minutes and Sokka felt the same sharp pressure in his chest as he had when they were walking up the hill that same morning. </p><p>“I’m sorry about this Sokka.” Hakoda said, his own voice coming out strained from walking up the neverending stadium stairs. </p><p>“It'll be fine. I'll only be two seats away from you guys anyway.” Sokka reassured his dad. </p><p>He didn’t want his father to feel bad for the misplaced seats, Merlin knows he had watched Hakoda take so much overtime at The Ministry just to afford tickets for him and Katara. </p><p>The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right. They would occasionally stop so that Hakoda could shake hands with people who were obviously very important wizards from The Ministry. They kept climbing, and at last they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows. </p><p>As they made their way across the two rows to find their individual seat numbers. Sokka and Suki strayed behind. </p><p>“I still wish we were sitting together though,” Sokka grumbled to Suki. “Who am I going to give my passionate Quidditch commentary to now?” </p><p>Suki rolled her eyes at him. “You mean your nonstop banshee screaming? There’s a reason they never let you become a Quidditch commentator back in first year Sokka.” </p><p>Sokka brushed her words off with his hand. “You call it screaming, I call it a healthy appetite for the sport. <em> Tomato </em>, tomato.” </p><p>“Seriously though, don’t burst the ear drums of whoever you end up sitting with, with your <em> enthusiasm,”   </em></p><p>“Suki why do you continue to wound me so?” Sokka asked, leaning backwards and clasping his heart. </p><p>“Dork. I’m just saying you don’t know if you’re going to be stuck with some stuck-up, snotty family who only came here to show off.”</p><p><em> “ </em>Please. I’m sure whoever I’ll end up sitting with will also vastly appreciate the art of Quidditch—”</p><p>“Hakoda?” A familiar voice interrupted Sokka. There, sitting in his white and red robes was Headmaster Sozin, while beside him was the last person Sokka wanted to see right now who also  happened to be sitting next to an empty seat. </p><p>Oh no, Sokka's internal voice screamed, as the realisation of what was about to come dawned on him.</p><p>“Oh, hello again Iroh!” </p><p>“Who would’ve thought we would be sitting so close to each other, I don’t even think Aunt Wu could’ve predicted this!” Sokka would definitely agree with that. However, considering the situation he’s currently found himself in, he wouldn’t be surprised if the old bat had been secretly cursing him all summer. </p><p>“Well we had a sort of mishap back at the ticket office, so it seems that Sokka will be sitting with you and Zuko.” Hakoda said. “If that's okay with you Iroh.” </p><p>Sokka wanted to scream. He heard Suki trying to hide her giggling on his side. At least someone was finding the humour in this situation. </p><p>“Of course, it's no problem whatsoever!” Iroh said, as he turned to smile at Sokka. “It will be nice sitting with someone from my old house for a change.” </p><p>Sokka gulped. It was one thing to have to sit next to his own Headmaster on the best day of his life, but it was another to have to sit next to the git he had nearly fought with not even an hour ago. </p><p>“Dad, can I speak to you.” </p><p>Hakoda looked at his son suspiciously, before he turned back to Iroh. “Yes, just a minute Iroh.” </p><p>Iroh gestured his hand nonchalantly, telling them to take their time while beginning a private conversation with Zuko, who also happened to look absolutely miserable by the change of events.</p><p><em> Good. </em> Sokka thought. <em> If I have to get my Quidditch experience ruined by having to sit next to the arrogant toe-rag, at least his will be ruined as well.  </em></p><p>Sokka marched with Hakoda to the other end of the row from where Iroh and Zuko stood. Sokka quickly looked over Hakoda’s shoulder, making sure the two were out of ear-shot before he said his piece. </p><p>“I’m not sitting there.” </p><p>Shock crossed Hakoda’s face. “What! Why? I thought you liked Headmaster Sozin, you and Katara have always had great things to say about him in your letters.” </p><p>“<em>He’s </em> not the problem.”</p><p>Hakoda rubbed his face with frustration. </p><p>“Sokka. You have to stop this unhealthy rivalry with Zuko, you’re being immature.” </p><p>“I’m not being immature! He’s being immature!” </p><p>Hakoda pinched the bridge of his nose with his two fingers and closed his eyes, a gesture he exclusively used when fatherhood became overwhelming.</p><p>“Sokka I know what happened between you two at the final Quidditch match wasn’t... pleasant.” Hakoda ignored the scoff that had come from Sokka’s mouth. “But I’m asking you, as your father, could you forget about what happened just for this one match.” </p><p>But Hakoda didn’t realise the weight of what he was asking from Sokka. For Sokka couldn’t just forget the events of that day, he wanted to -by God did he want to- but the events of that day had become a part of him, they had warped his entire judgement of himself into a parasitic sense of insecurity that he had yet to destroy. </p><p>“It's hard Dad..It's just...really hard.” Sokka said, hoping that his father could at least pick up on the heaviness in his voice and what he was asking of him. </p><p>Hakoda slowly nodded his head, and began to walk back to where Iroh and Zuko were situated. Sokka knew that his father would prepare a giant monologue to Iroh about how Sokka would feel more comfortable sitting with the rest of the gang and that he meant no ill will to either him or Zuko, clumsily trying to keep the peace like he does in every situation. </p><p>But Sokka knew more that he couldn’t put his father through that. </p><p>He quickly placed a hand on his dad’s forearm, indicating him to stay. “But I’ll try. Not for him but for you.” </p><p>Hakoda smiled gratefully at his son. “Thanks Sokka, I appreciate it, and listen, I’m sure there’s a half-time break in two hours time. If you still don’t feel comfortable sitting next to Zuko I’ll move. Okay?”</p><p>And that's why Sokka admired his father so much, as he could always find the fairness in the most difficult situations. </p><p>Sokka nodded his head slowly. “Okay.”</p><p>Sokka began walking towards his numbered seat in a manner that resembled a prisoner walking to his execution. </p><p>“Oh! and Sokka.” </p><p>Sokka turned his head again to face his father, whose face had become one that Sokka had seen in his father’s official headboy picture; an expression that asked for respect. </p><p>“Be nice.” </p><p>Sokka raised his hand into a mock two finger salute, while also placing his other hand over his heart. Hakoda silently laughed at the gesture and turned away, so that his attention was focused on the rest of the gang. </p><p>Sokka continued his way to where Iroh and Zuko sat. He stopped once he reached Iroh’s side and let out his hand for his headmaster to shake.</p><p>“Sorry about the long wait Headmaster, I just had to quickly organise where I’ll be meeting the rest of my group when the match is over.”</p><p>Iroh grinned at Sokka, taking the boy’s hand and giving it a firm shake. “No need to apologize Sokka, and there’s also no need for overt politeness. I'm off the clock, call me Iroh.”</p><p>“Of course...Iroh.” Sokka said, the name of his headmaster sounding foreign coming out of his mouth. </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll find sitting next to my nephew will flourish a wonderful discussion of the match! I never played during my time at Hogwarts, you see, so I know Zuko will appreciate having someone to discuss the complexities of the game with.” </p><p>Sokka aligned his face to resemble something of a smile. </p><p>“Yes...I’m definitely looking forward to it as well!”</p><p>Iroh nodded, turning his attention round to whatever performance was happening on the pitch. </p><p>Sokka definitely wasn’t looking forward to sitting next to the arrogant jerk. </p><p>And It turned out the feeling was mutual from Zuko’s end as well. </p><p>“Sozin.”</p><p>“Amarok.” </p><p>“You might want to move down a bit. I don’t think I’ll be able to see the match with your massive ego blocking the view.” Sokka said, ignoring the deep scowl that had found its place on Zuko’s face. </p><p>Instead Sokka glanced sideways to where Suki, Aang and Katara were sitting. They were talking widely and laughing with one other. Quidditch matches had always been the best part of his Hogwarts experiences. He loved when Suki would paint his face with the colours of whoever they were supporting. He enjoyed designing the banners, enchanting them with as many charms as he could work. He loved teasing Aang, Katara and Toph the morning before a match would take place.</p><p>So when he saw Suki painting Katara’s face a deep green and orange to resemble the Irish flag, while Aang chatted cheerfully from their side; he felt his body ache, knowing he was missing out being with his friends all because of some stupid fate in the universe deciding it would be a funny idea to make him sit with his sworn enemy. </p><p>However, Zuko’s stern voice brought him back to reality. </p><p>“Right, Amarok. I want to set some ground rules between us.” </p><p>Sokka turned sharply to Zuko, who was already looking at him. </p><p><em> How long has he been staring at me?  </em>Sokka thought</p><p>“...Ground rules?” </p><p>Zuko sneered. “Yes. And it's this, I know that you and your friends hate me. I know you all think that I’m some secret dark wizard secretly plotting your deaths in my spare time. I know you think I’m some dirty cheater who only got onto the Quidditch team because of my family name and I also know you’re thinking of throwing me over this top box at this very moment.”</p><p>Well, Sokka couldn’t argue with his last point. </p><p>“Have you been practising reading your tea leaves this summer?” Sokka said, with as much fakeness he could possibly muster. </p><p>Zuko’s scowl deepened. </p><p>“Don’t interrupt me. I’m only telling you this because I want you to know that I don’t care how you treat me or how rude I know you’re going to be while we’re sat next to each other. But Amarok, I want to make something clear. So clear that it's the only thing you’re going to remember while watching this match. If -for a second- you treat my uncle the same way you treat me while you’re with us—I’ll prove to you that those rumours going round school about me practising dark curses aren’t rumours at all.”</p><p>Sokka’s eyes widened at Zuko’s proclamation, he had never heard him say so many words at once nor with such a venomous tone. From all the brutal Quidditch matches they’d played against each other, Sokka had never once been scared of Zuko, despite the rumours that preceded him of his apparent dark wizardry and plans to reclaim his father’s place, Sokka always saw Zuko as some hot-headed idiot who thought before he acted. </p><p>However, the way Zuko was looking at him at that moment; golden eyes hardened to a molten lava that resembled the fire of a dragon, Sokka may have to reiterate his previous thought of never being afraid of Zuko. Because right now he looked downright terrifying. </p><p>“Do I make myself clear Amarok?” Zuko said, his voice slightly shaking as his gaze never left Sokka’s face. </p><p>Sokka stared right back at him. He recognised that Zuko was trying to scare him (and yes, he might be succeeding) but he’d be damned if he left him get the better of him the second time tonight. He knew he needed to get the upper hand in this verbal powerplay and he knew exactly what to say to take Zuko down a peg or two. </p><p>“Wow, you really should’ve been put in Slytherin.” Sokka said.  </p><p>Zuko flinched and finally looked away from Sokka’s face.  </p><p>He knew it had been an easy blow to bring up Zuko’s family history. To remind him how everyone apart from him in the Sozin family tree had been placed in Slytherin. </p><p>Well that wasn’t entirely true. The Sozin’s would have argued with anyone that<em> Ravenclaw is a very respectable house </em>for Iroh Sozin to be in, even if it wasn’t Slytherin, It still showed that Iroh valued intelligence over kindness and that the sorting had no final decision on Iroh’s <em>overall </em><em>character. </em>Which they could surely control and manipulate. However, the same sentiment was never awarded when it came to Zuko and his sorting. </p><p>For Azula Sozin, proud to be a part of the Hogwarts house that had housed the many members of the Sozin family, had made it known to the whole school that Zuko being placed in Hufflepuff was a smear on the family name and indicated that Zuko was never a proper ‘Sozin’ to begin with.  </p><p>Sokka would have considered that a compliment, but damned if he was ever going to be the one to compliment Zuko. </p><p>So this is how they found themselves in such a situation, for to bring up Zuko’s family history was to instantly create an atmosphere so tense, it could be cut with a butter knife presented at The Hogwarts Feast. </p><p>And although Sokka knew he despised Zuko and that he thought Zuko should get off his high horse and stop acting like he was all high and mighty, and perfect. He had also made a promise to his Dad and knew that they wouldn’t last not killing each other with such a tense atmosphere between them. </p><p>Which is why Sokka knew he had to be the better person and break through it, before Zuko ended up breaking Sokka’s nose and one of them threw the other over the top box. </p><p>“...So… just <em> to confirm </em>,” Sokka said slowly, choosing his words carefully as he was fully aware that Zuko’s hands were currently nursed into fists. “You said that I could be as rude to you as much as I want during the match, as long as I’m nice to your uncle - yeah?”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened as he stuttered. “I-I-I never said that!”</p><p>Sokka grinned mischievously at Zuko, who hadn’t realised the verbal trap he had got himself caught in. </p><p>“You said -and I’m quoting you here- ‘I don’t care how you treat me or how rude you are to me Sokka blah blah something something don’t be rude to Uncle, Sokka blah blah I know dark magic that I practise in my spare time because I’m a giant nerd and also a massive jerk blah blah.’ your exact words.” </p><p>Zuko scrunched his nose up with frustration. “Those weren’t my words and I don’t sound like that!”</p><p>Sokka shrugged his shoulders. “Well to me you do.” </p><p>Zuko huffed and crossed his arms, his face becoming a darker shade of red. “Y’know what? Forget it. Act like a fool, see if I care.”</p><p>Sokka bit down on his lip in order to stop himself from laughing. He would be lying if he said seeing Zuko get frustrated wasn’t fun to watch. That it was comforting to know he could frustrate the other boy as easily as he frustrated him. </p><p>He decided to let Zuko bask in that frustration for a few minutes and calm down before speaking up again. </p><p>“...By the way- for your peace of mind- to <em> make myself clear </em> ,” Zuko scowled deepened at Sokka, for mimicking his previous words. “I’m not gonna be rude to your uncle. For one, insulting the headmaster of your own school would be the move of an airheaded Hufflepuff like you would make and secondly. <em> .. </em> I also happen to think he’s a great man.” </p><p>Zuko paused at Sokka’s words considering them. “Yeah...he-he is a great man.”</p><p>Sokka had never heard Zuko’s voice so soft before. He felt a clench in his stomach that he deciphered to mean his body repelling his mind for thinking anything about his rival was ‘soft’ and that they shared common ground on possibly anything-- even if it did involve Headmaster Sozin and how great he was (which Sokka wholeheartedly agreed with). </p><p>Sokka immediately had taken it too far in trying to be civil with Zuko and had to shut the sudden friendliness between them down. </p><p>“Don’t agree with me Sozin.” Sokka snapped, turning his body far away from Zuko who scoffed at his outburst. </p><p>Zuko mirrored Sokka’s gesture, turning his body away from Sokka. </p><p>“Piss off Amarok.” He muttered, but Sokka couldn’t help but notice the previous venom that had laced his voice was absent. </p><p>However, in their personal spat they had created a universe that was entirely their own, a universe that consisted of an invisible wall, which blocked out anyone in their presence from interrupting them as they were entirely focused on each other. </p><p>Which is why they both ended up jumping when Iroh spoke for the first time in ages. </p><p>“Debating the game boys? I might have a little insight to give from my old age. I've always thought years know more than books.” Iroh smiled gently at them both, before turning his head to meet Sokka. ''Sokka, my boy, are you supporting Japan alongside me and Zuko?” </p><p>Zuko raised his eyebrows at Sokka in a manner that resembled Hakoda telling him to be on his best behaviour. </p><p>Sokka quickly raised his eyebrows back, proceeding to give Iroh the biggest smile he could muster. </p><p>“Oh! No sorry, me and my family are supporting Ireland this year -but I’m sure Japan is going to be equally as good!” Sokka said, his voice sounding overly enthusiastic. </p><p>Iroh nodded at Sokka, who had turned his gaze to Zuko and quickly gave him the biggest shit-eating grin imaginable with an expression that read: d<em> id I pass your test? </em></p><p>Zuko just rolled his eyes at Sokka. </p><p>Iroh finally spoke up again. “It's probably for the best that you’re supporting Ireland, Sokka. You’ll be able to balance us out with our support for Japan. I’ve always considered how we shouldn’t be afraid of opening ourselves up with different opinions and people, because if we don’t, we end up limiting ourselves and our world-view. Don’t you agree Zuko?” </p><p>Zuko’s eyes narrowed at his Uncle, his mouth slightly twitching. “...Yes. I couldn’t agree more Uncle.” Zuko said rigidly.</p><p>Sokka raised his eyebrows at Zuko, who had chosen to keep his eyes completely centred away from Sokka. From their exchange, Sokka would have guessed that perhaps it had been a heavily debated issue between Zuko and his uncle. </p><p>Before he could press Zuko on the matter (and annoy him while doing so), several fireworks went off electrifying the darkened sky. A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them. As everyone around the stadium began to slowly stand up from their seats, it was clear what had just occurred. </p><p>The final match to the Quidditch World Cup had officially begun. </p><p>Sokka just hoped he could just get to the end of the match with himself still being alive. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Quidditch World Cup Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the sweet response from the last chapter, it really made my day!</p><p>I'm excited/nervous to post this chapter because it explores a lot of Sokka's trauma and insecurity (which I hope I've done justice to my son's character) </p><p>Here is this chapter's charity: https://www.mermaidsuk.org.uk/ If you're from the UK, you're probably aware of the Mermaids charity but if not, I'll quickly explain: Mermaids is a UK charity that helps transgender children and young people, as well as their families. They work to raise awareness about gender nonconformity and campaign for the recognition of gender dysphoria.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of 'Sokka has a really bad day and Zuko is trying his best' and don't hate me for the cliffhanger lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ladies and gentlemen. . . Welcome! Welcome to the final of the five hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minister of Magic’s voice roared throughout the packed stadium. Spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved as several Irish and Japanese national anthems echoed across every corner of the stands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huge blackboard manifested into the middle of the stadium, its message to the crowd illuminated by the night sky: Ireland: 0, Japan: 0. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna kick your ass, Sozin.” said Sokka, not bothering to turn  around and face his opponent.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” Zuko snapped.  What makes you so sure, Amarok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you actually did your research, you’d know that the Irish team has a new Quidditch Seeker. Who, might I add, brought The Holyhead Harpies to victory in the league tables against The Chudley Cannons this year.” Sokka said triumphantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko raised his eyebrows and scoffed. “You clearly haven’t done your own research, Amarok. The only reason The Harpies won that match was because The Chudley Cannons' beater was an idiot, who couldn’t tell his Bludgers from his Snitches. He hit the Snitch right into the The Harpies’ Seeker’s hands. It was dumb luck they won the match, nothing to do with your oh so talented Quidditch Seeker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt heat prickle his face. “Oh yeah? How would you know? It’s not like you were actually there or anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was, actually. Prime seats and everything,” Said Zuko, his voice sounding honeyed. “It was definitely fun watching that Quidditch Seeker stand there realising she’d only won the match out of sheer dumb luck.” He leaned closer into Sokka’s space. Sokka could see his thick eyelashes and the gold flecks of his eyes. “Because face it Amarok, that’s the only thing that Ireland’s got going for them right now. Sheer. Dumb. Luck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause in the rhythm of their exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a dick, you know that right?” Sokka finally said, not letting his eyes fall from Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Zuko leaned back as if he’d been struck. Another moment passed before he collected himself and spoke again. “I’ve already told you, Amarok, I couldn’t care less what you or any of your friends think of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s cool, because they also think you’re a dick.” Sokka said, ignoring the daggers Zuko sent his way. “Seriously, though? Who tries to show-off they got prime seats at a Holyhead Harpies v. Chudley Cannons’ match? Was that supposed to impress me or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko scoffed. “Please, I know you think I’m an idiot-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-but you’re just annoyed that I proved that you aren’t the perfect genius know-it-all of Quidditch knowledge that you think you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t think I’m a know-it-all! And I don’t think I’m perfect! If anything- you’re the one who thinks they’re perfect!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked back to Sokka and frowned. “What are you on about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t try and act all innocent! I’ve seen the way you act during matches. Li-like you don’t care about anyone else but yourself! You don’t care who you help or who you hurt, just as long you can show off and make sure everyone in the school knows how perfect and talented you are-which you aren’t by the way!” Sokka said, adding the last part with haste, his face slightly aflame.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is about what happened at our final match, isn’t it?” Zuko said, after a slight pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t want to talk about it.” Sokka said quickly, Hoping that Zuko would just drop it. he wasn’t ready to have this conversation, he wanted to try to at least salvage any enjoyment he could get from his time at the match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Zuko didn’t seem to share the same thought process, His frustration finally breaking free of its constraints. “For fuck sake- you poke and prod me all night. Go on these massive rants about how I’m the worst human being to exist- and then when I try and question it, you get to decide when to end the conversation?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Sokka, popping the ‘p’ in the hopes it would irritate Zuko further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Be like that. See if I care.” scolded Zuko, angling his body so that he was looking in the opposite direction of Sokka’s periphery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t this exciting, boys?” said Iroh cheerfully, leaning over to acknowledge both boys, while somehow being completely unaware of the palpable tension between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very exciting, Uncle.” replied Zuko in the same clipped tone he’d used on Sokka. Iroh just shook his head fondly at Zuko as if his behaviour was just a part of his regular routine with his nephew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then placed a hand back into his robes, revealing his wand and whirling it to apparate a miniature bag in their proximity. Sokka’s curiosity peaked at the possible contents of Iroh’s bag. He knew powerful wizards like Iroh could perform powerful Shrinking Charms that could place the most interesting items in the smallest of places. He also knew combining that fact, with the eccentric nature of his Headmaster, meant whatever Iroh had in his bags was going to be interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh began to pull dozens of colourful objects out of their constraints. Sokka noticed the familiar colour scheme of bright red, gold, and white flow out like fireworks. Sokka knew they could only be one thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually have those enchanted Japanese flags we made together, Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko let out a groan, still keeping his eyes focused on whatever was happening on the Quidditch grounds. “Uncle, we’ve discussed this already, I don’t want any banners or flags. I’d rather just watch the match without any distractions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes at Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin, he needs to pick a struggle, Sokka thought. Not only is he an absolute prat, but he’s also got the personality of slow drying paint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh continued his insistence, waving one of the flags so that it was in Zuko’s view. “But all the kids your age have them! And how will people know that you’re supporting your heritage?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gritted his teeth. “Uncle. I highly doubt during the final match of The Quidditch World Cup,  anyone is going to care if I’m waving a flimsy flag or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh leaned back from Zuko as if he’d been burned and Sokka cringed at the sight of his Headmaster’s sudden disappointment. His shoulders slumped away as he let out a heavy sigh, with an expression on his face that reminded him of a kicked Mooncalf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko groaned and let out a defeated sigh. “Fine. Give me one, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh instantly perked up at this, placing one of the colourful flags in Zuko’s hand. He turned his attention to Sokka. “I’m sorry, Sokka, I didn’t prepare any Irish flags during our handmade craft session. But I could enchant one of my Japanese flags green for you!” Iroh looked away to continue rustling between the contents of his enchanted bag. “Although, I have to admit Charms was never one of my strong points at school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka bit down on his lip, trying not to think of the mental image of Zuko screaming bloody murder while being covered in glitter and paint. “I’m not that great at charms either, and it’s fine, honestly. I’m Inuit, not Irish. So, I think I’ll manage without any flags or banners this time around,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh offered him a friendly smile. “Okay, well as long as you feel you can represent yourself with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka firmly nodded his head. “I do, thank you.” He turned his attention back to Zuko, who seemed to be looking anywhere else but Sokka, his brows furrowed into an aggravated frown as he clung to the miniature flag to the point that the whites of his knuckles appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka knew on one hand baiting Zuko in this moment was a risky move; that he would get a similar reaction to the time he spent two days in the Infirmary from a scorned Hippogriff he turned his back on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sokka seemed to always disregard those risks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Craft session?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko clenched down on the flag with so much force it could break. “Piss off, Amarok.” He muttered under his breath. Probably in the hopes of not catching his uncle’s attention, who was currently in the middle of enchanting an extravagant banner that spelt out each of the Japanese player’s names. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could make fun of Zuko and his love for homemade crafts some more, a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium signifying Ireland’s entrance, forcing Sokka to turn his attention back to the pitch. Invigorating cheers absorbed the entire stadium as The Minister of Magic was silenced. The Irish team continued to form a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it - "Excellent!" yelled Iroh as the shamrock soared over them and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, Sokka!” shouted Iroh over the tumultuous applause of the crowds,  handing over several gold coins that had found their way into his lap. “Now you and Zuko can have some quality tea and chat time during halftime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Sokka responded, placing the gold coin in his pocket. Although, he had a sneaky suspicion that Zuko would rather face a Basilisk alone than have some ‘quality tea and chat time’ with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so tacky.” He heard Zuko mutter under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes. “Well, they probably couldn’t accommodate to boring gits like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko scoffed. “Please. They’re only relying on over-the-top theatrics because they know they're going to lose. At least Japan has respect for themselves--.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence as a thousand fireworks erupted in the stadium, changing the green atmosphere into a bloody crimson and gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People of the Quidditch World Cup, allow me to introduce… the Japanese National Team!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowds of people began to clap and cheer, however, their sentiment was quickly drowned out by the juxtaposed sounds of booing coming from Sokka’s left. He turned to see Aang and Katara leaning over the balcony, cupping their hands to let the stadium know where their support lied. Suki had somehow climbed onto Katara and was currently balanced between her shoulders, waving the Irish flag with such force that it hit a wealthy-looking couple in front who looked aghast at the group's actions. However, his father stayed seated, shaking his head while smiling fondly at their antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka lightly chuckled as he watched, ignoring the desperate desire to join them instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided instead to focus on the current performance happening in front of him. Which he had to admit to himself, looked pretty impressive. The different red and blue fireworks that had gone off began to form something entirely different at opposite ends of the stadium. Sokka couldn’t make out at first what the shapes were meant to be, squinting his eyes as colours dispersed and concentrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He soon got his confirmation, because what stood at opposite ends of the stadium were two fire-breathing dragons; one red and one blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd stood silent, curious as the beasts slowly began to move themselves as if they were adjusting to the stadium air. Their jewelled exteriors gleamed in the midnight sky, letting the crowd bask in their glory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a second, the entire stadium erupted with screams as the two dragons suddenly moved at such a great speed, Sokka could only see blurs in his vision. However, he could not turn his gaze away from the creatures as they entwined and danced throughout the entire stadium. The dragon’s moved opposite from one another, one moving to the other side of the stadium while the other paralleled it in its movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until a unanimous gasp could be heard throughout the crowd, that Sokka soon realised what everyone else was concerned about. The dragon’s may be paralleling each other, but they were getting closer and closer to one another, and soon they’d be forced to face one another and meet in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my god, they’re going to crash into each other, thought Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly, the same thought was being had by the rest of the crowd;  there was a silent tension at the dragon’s possible demise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd received their answer, because as the dragon’s closed into one another with such great velocity, that as soon as they touched, their separate colours combined with one another to create a gigantic display of bursting purple fireworks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd erupted in applause. Even Zuko, who had been sitting there like he’d rather be any place else, had begun to clap vigorously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka raised his eyebrows at Zuko’s enthusiasm. “Over-the-top theatrics, you said?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko instantly stopped clapping, his eyes going wide. “Tha- That was a traditional performance based in Japanese mythology and popularised among national theatres-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, you’re impossible!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, you wouldn’t know what good theatre looks like if it hit you in the face,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather hit you in the face,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking dare-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look, here come the players!” Iroh cried, still somehow oblivious he’d interrupted their bickering match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned their way back to the pitch where a scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below to wild applause from the Japanese supporters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doan! Tomiyasu! Saito! Nakajima! Aaaaaaand - Hide!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka noticed how the intensity of the crowd changed with the introduction of Hide. Their cheers became wilder and the Japanese supporters had broken into their own chant of ‘Hide, Hide, Hide’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hide was muscular with a sharp jawline and even sharper eyebrows. His face seemed permanently set into a snarl, eyes predatorial as they waited for his next opponent. Sokka noted how he seemed to ignore the crowd's support for him as he moved across the stadium with an air of superiority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is that guy, anyway-” Sokka muttered, crossing his arms while his eyes turned to Hide. He moved so easily through the air that he looked unsupported and weightless “-the one they’re making a big deal out of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko scoffed, not bothering to look at him. “Seriously?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to be completely transfixed with Hide, and as Sokka looked at him, he realised his skin itched at the thought of Zuko being completely enamoured with that jerk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I meant to know who he is?” replied Sokka, attempting to personify the boredom in his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t seem to notice Sokka’s imitation of boredom. “He’s only the youngest Quidditch Seeker to play at the Quidditch World Cup.” Zuko said. Sokka didn’t like the distinct swell of pride when he talked about Hide. “He’s so well known that he can just go by his first name...and you really call yourself an expert?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems like a jerk.” Sokka muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged his shoulders. “So what? The only thing that should matter is what happens on the Quidditch pitch. Everything else is meaningless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really believe that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko still didn’t take his eyes off Hide and Sokka felt his fists clench. “Yeah, I do.” He whispered to himself. Sokka didn’t know if he meant for Sokka to hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled The Minister. "Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand Lynch!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven green blurs swept onto the field; each with their own individual fire bolts. They flew across the stadium absorbed in the cheers of the Irish supporters. Hide seemed to notice this as he knocked purposely into the Irish Seeker’s right hand-side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! That’s not fair, he just tried to hit Moran off her broom!” Sokka cried out. it seemed the Irish supporters had the same opinion as they began hurling abuse at Hide, who just seemed to revel in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Zuko let out a faux snort. “Don’t know if you noticed this, Amarok, but the match hasn’t started yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka clenched his jaw. “I know that ,idiot, I’m just saying- it doesn’t seem fair for him to go and hit people off their brooms - even if the match hasn’t started yet,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged his shoulders in response. “Seems fair to me. The rules technically don’t apply until The Minister blows the whistle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, that’d seem fair to you.” said Sokka, hoping Zuko could pick up on the judgement in his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Zuko could retaliate further, a sharp blast of a whistle was heard throughout the pitch and the players were off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had been to many Quidditch matches in his lifetime, but nothing could have prepared him for this. The speed of the players was incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that the commentator could barely make out their names before the game had already moved on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He silently prayed to himself that Ireland would win in a landslide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had played Quidditch enough to know that the Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team; their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves against the Japanese players. Within thirty minutes of non-stop fast motion from each team, Ireland had scored four times, bringing the score to forty-zero and causing thunderous applause to erupt from the green-clad supporters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like your precious Hide is lacking, Sozin.” said Sokka, leaning over to get Zuko’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, he’s obviously strategizing instead of diving headfirst into the game like the Irish are doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he better hurry up because he only has-” Sokka dramatically gestured to his wrist to a non-existent watch. “-an hour before half time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko whipped his head round, a snarl etched onto his face. “Japan is going to win, Amarok, and when they do, you're going to look like the biggest idiot at this match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. That’d be impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? And what makes you so sure about that?” Zuko hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for starters, you’re here-” Sokka ignored the snarl that left Zuko’s lips. “-and also screaming at your teammates doesn’t particularly say I-know-what-I’m-doing to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka gestured to Hide. He was maddeningly scouring the pitch, occasionally stopping by his fellow teammates. Sokka noted that he had never seen so much spit leave a person’s mouth before as Hide gestured to his teammates, his mouth moving widely while pointing to certain players on the Irish team, all the while with eyes that seemed to budge out of their sockets. He must have been aware of the time limit against them, because Sokka had never seen such raw anger in one person before - and he had seen Zuko during a Quidditch match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an intense young fellow,” commented Iroh, shaking his head as Hide went on to shove one of the Irish players who found themself in his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know him, Iroh?” Sokka questioned, he felt a desperate need to learn more about Hide, in the short time of being introduced to him, he wanted to find out what made him so special that had Zuko practically fawning over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh shook his head. “Not personally, no, but I do know where he studies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, where’s that?” Sokka pressed on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Royal Fire Academy located in Japan. Very harsh school indeed. I only know because I taught there myself for a brief time before coming to Hogwarts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems like a jerk.” Sokka muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, well that might be an honest assessment to make. The Academy isn’t known to encourage empathy, it prides itself on fanatical individualism- with its students having regard only for themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka snorted. “So, you’re saying they’re all Slytherins, then.” He knew if Toph was here, she’d give him the hardest punch to his forearm for that comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh chuckled. “No. Quite the opposite actually. Slytherins may naturally pride themselves in ambition and resourcefulness, but they would never force another to match their way of life. Slytherins have an underrated open-mindedness that unfortunately, cannot be said to students at The Fire Academy, who are brutalised into believing it’s the only way they can succeed.” Iroh turned his gaze back to Hide, who shoved one of his own players out the way to score a stray Quaffle. “And unfortunately, that way of life has led many to adopt a very cruel personality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scoffed, leaning over to whisper in Zuko’s ear. “Sounds like you’d fit right in, Sozin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Zuko wasn’t listening, he seemed to be completely focused on Hide with an expression of deep thought and curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Earth to Sozin, are you listening to me right now?” Sokka began waving his hand back and forth in Zuko’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s expression didn’t change as he reached out and grabbed Sokka’s wrist. “Get your hand out of my face before I break it off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka wriggled his wrist out of Zuko’s grip which left his skin with a tingling sensation Sokka didn’t want to think about. “Alright-alright jeez, I was only bringing you back since you zoned out looking at your perfect Hide.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in the middle of the Quidditch World Cup, of course I’m going to be looking at him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you looked kinda...weird staring at him.” Sokka raised his hands in a mock surrender. “I mean, I get it. I’ve only seen him play for an hour now and it's obvious that he sucks--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, for once in your life, shut up.” Zuko’s eyebrows furrowed together, slowly turning his head to Sokka. “Besides,...why do you care if I was looking at Hide or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka's eyes widened as he felt a harsh thump in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t.” He stuttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes. “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”                                                                        </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The match became more brutal as the night went on. Tomiyasu and Saito, the Japanese Beaters, were hitting the Bludgers with as much force as they could muster at the Irish Chasers. Sokka noticed as the game went on, the ferociousness from the Japanese team increased as their desire to win caused them to score as many goals as they could, in order to catch up with the Irish team. Eventually, the score came to an even 70 - 70. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saito! Nakajima! Hide! Connelly! - Wait, has Hide..?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka paused. He had been to enough Quidditch matches to know what The Minister’s reactions meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Golden Snitch had been spotted and Hide was moving to catch it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...This doesn’t seem right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Snitch. It’s too early for it to be seen by the players.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thousands of wizards suddenly gasped as the two Seekers, Hide and Moran, plummeted through the center of the Chasers so fast, it looked as though they were simply falling through the air towards the grounds. Sokka’s eyes followed their descent, squinting to try and find the Golden Snitch himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t see anything golden or moving at such a fast pace like the Golden Snitch would- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, they’re not gonna be able to stop in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sokka was only half true; at the very last second, Hide abruptly turned his broomstick upwards, pulling himself into a dramatic dive before spiralling abruptly away from the match grounds. Moran, however, had no such luck at getting away. She instead crashed into the ground with such brutal intensity the harsh thud she landed with could be felt throughout the entire stadium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a heavy tension that rested on the stadium. Nobody dared to speak. Their attention completely focused on the unconscious state of the fallen Quidditch player. Even Zuko, who had presented an expression of self-righteousness, had moved away from his seat in order to learn closer to the situation happening on the pitch. Sokka noticed how he could see the translucent white of Zuko’s knuckles as they clenched the safety barrier. His sharp eyes entirely focused on the scene before them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tricked her.” Iroh muttered vehemently, confirming all of their unspoken thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At once, the stadium erupted into a plethora of sounds, each one as different as the next. An all-in-compassing groan passed throughout the Irish supporters, with some wildly hollering at the referee to give a foul to Hide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, these weren’t the sounds that Sokka acknowledged. instead, his ears zeroed in on a very specific sound. A sound that he himself recognized from his last Quidditch match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, he would conclude that this wasn’t ordinary laughter, the type of laughter when someone told a great joke, or the type of laughter shared between friends- No. This type of malicious laughter existed for one sole reason; to be at the expense of someone else’s pain and misfortune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt his entire body go numb, a sudden coldness swarming through his entire body, prickling at the center of his chest where his heart began pulsating wildly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mediwizards surged the Quidditch pitch, one official looking wizard apparating a wheeled stretcher for Moran to be examined on. The rest of the Irish team began to flock to their fallen teammates' side only to be rebuked by the Mediwizard’s gesturing them to step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Moran was coordinated onto the stretcher, the entire audience could get a better look at her injured state. Sokka’s mouth instantly dried when he saw the bruised skin tinged with purple and blue. It was clear to Sokka that Moran had fallen face first as her nose appeared swollen, the force of her fall beginning to show as both of her eyes appeared swollen and damaged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, the laughing continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka wanted to clamp his hands over his ears to block out the sound, but instead he found himself frozen in place, unable to concentrate on anything but the bloody state of the Irish seeker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is probably why he’d missed the pompous drawl coming from his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amarok...hello Amarok...are you there?” Zuko said, his voice sounded like it was coming from miles away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amarok!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like he was suddenly broken out of a trance, Zuko’s voice catalysing his mind back to its original surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh! What?” He replied wildly, turning his head so his gaze met Zuko’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko raised his eyebrows, his entire body paralleled Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went somewhere in your head. I was trying to get your attention, but you were ignoring me…are you alright?” The last part of Zuko’s statement was said so quietly Sokka was sure he’d have missed it if it wasn’t for the fact he was so hyper-focused to his current surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka tried to smother the pain that had made its way into his chest. He could feel it’s claws wrap around his heart, squeezing maliciously as if it was imitating the cruel laughter that still hadn’t stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I…” He attempted to speak, but he couldn’t get the words to form in his mouth. His throat felt tight, like a snake had coiled itself around his throat and slowly squeezed the oxygen out of him. He wasn’t sure what he must have looked like at that moment, but whatever it was made Zuko’s eyes widen with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A piercing screech instantly filled the stadium causing everyone to jolt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka swore he could feel his heart in his throat. He looked up and saw The Minister blowing a whistle, looking solemnly at the crowd, his wand  pointing at his throat as he addressed the crowd. He began waving his hand into a downward motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe he wants us to sit.” Iroh said, solemnly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh was correct, as people began to fall back into their seats in rapid succession. Sokka collapsed his body back into his seat. His eyes not leaving Moran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minister cleared his voice. “The Medic team has informed me that Miss Moran’s current status of returning back to the game remains...unclear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavy mutterings were heard among the crowds.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However. They have also told me that they are planning on giving Miss Moran a very strong health potion that should take effect in less than an hour.” The Minister looked on at the crowd. “...Which is why I’m calling for an early halftime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loud booing from the Japanese supporters began to be aimed at The Minister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always knew he was biased towards the Irish team.” Scoffed an elegant-looking woman in front of Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minister let the crowd make their displeasure known before raising his hands to the crowd to silence them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am aware that stopping a world match has never occurred before, and I’m sorry for the inconvenience. But to continue playing without offering Miss Moran the opportunity to recover would be unfair and unjust, not just to her, but for the many people who came to see a tremendous Quidditch match. So please, use this time to converse between yourselves. Have one of our refreshments at our many stands. I promise you that this match will continue. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minister removed the wand at his throat, turning himself away from the crowd to continue a private conversation with the head Mediwizard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughter had died but Sokka could still feel overwhelming motion in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh clapped his hands together. “Well I suppose that means refreshments are due. Zuko, since you went last time, I guess it's my turn to get us all some tea-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go.” Sokka hadn’t realised he’d spoken at all until he was met with both sets of eyes on him. He noticed that the same concerned glint had yet to leave Zuko’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! thank you for the offer Sokka, but I don’t mind going-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It's fine! Besides, I’m already up, see?” On cue, Sokka bolted from his chair. “Tea, I think I heard you say. Iroh, would Jasmine be okay for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh nodded slowly at Sokka, concern on his face that matched Zuko. “Yes. Thank you Sokka, tea would be lovely. Any type will do...” He then turned to Zuko smiling. “And a large hot chocolate with whipped cream and extra marshmallows, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concern finally left Zuko’s face and was quickly being replaced with the colour of a bad sunburn. He lowered himself further in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Sokka didn’t even acknowledge and poke fun at Zuko’s embarrassment, keeping his gaze firmly on Iroh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, tea and a diabetic hot chocolate. On it.” He said firmly, his legs already moving at such a speed that he didn’t even notice Suki calling his name from the other side of the row. All he knew was that he needed to get out of this stadium so he could get an opportunity to breathe and calm himself down. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He never expected Moran’s injury to get to him so much. Never even took into account before he came to the match that seeing another Quidditch player in such a violent state would kick start his own painful memories back into the forefront of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he made his way out of the stadium, and into the midnight sky of the consuming field, the coldness of the fresh air hitting him like a train, it felt like he was being punched. He leaned against an abandoned tent pole trying to regain his composure, placing his head on his chest as if he was chastising his heart to slow down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never asked Suki what had happened that day. It was an unspoken rule that neither of them would go into detail about it. Sokka knew it was mainly for his sake. He hated that he made Suki feel like she had to walk on eggshells around him. That his distraction at the match had caused a chasm in their friendship and that Suki was afraid to set it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka closed his eyes slowly, trying to remember the breathing techniques Aang had taught him in the Infirmary to keep himself calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, two, three and breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind kept going back to how Moran fell from her broom. How she’d fallen against her will, like a puppet whose string had been suddenly cut. How she was unable to stop herself from falling, the silent fear etched on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, two, three and breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if that's what he had looked like when he’d fallen.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, two, three and breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the cruel laughter again, now. It felt like it had been tattooed onto his brain. He remembered the laughter at his match. How he had lain there on the Quidditch pitch, unable to focus on anything but cut-throat sniggering of a crowd and golden eyes that looked down on him with worry- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Stop it.” He mentally chastised himself. “Just stop it. You can’t change what happened. Just let it go. Stop being so dramatic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sokka knew it was easier said than done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released a final exhale, opening his eyes and steadying himself back to reality. He knew he could pretend like everything was fine. Hell, he had been doing it all summer when Katara questioned him about how he was feeling. All he had to do was take one step at a time, continue on like nothing was wrong. He knew he could do that at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also knew he needed to get Iroh some tea and Zuko whatever horrific drink his uncle exposed him of drinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes wandered over to an overtly colourful drink stand. The drink stall had been enchanted so that the signs exploded in dramatic fireworks and streamers whenever someone went near it. Sokka knew that exploding fireworks going off in his face was the last thing his overworked brain needed. Regardless, he let out a deep sigh before making his way over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best to get the drinks and get it over with, he thought hopelessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed the worker behind the stall shared the same nonchalant attitude. His eye lids appeared heavy, as he balanced his entire face on his open palm while being completely unconcerned by Sokka’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Scuse me? Could I have a Jasmine tea, please...and a hot chocolate...with… extra whipped cream- I think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worker raised his eyebrows. “Don’t sound too sure about that hot chocolate, kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged his shoulders. “It’s for a jerk I’m forced to sit with. You can put Gurdyroot infusion in it for all I care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worker scoffed, letting the arm that was balancing his weight fall dramatically. “Whatever.” He then whipped out his wand and began crafting his order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Once his back was turned, Sokka allowed his mind to wander on anything but the accident. He thought back to the way Zuko had looked at him after Moran’s fall, how the intensity of his gaze brought out a side of him that Sokka wasn’t aware of. He was used to Zuko’s expressions being of the arrogant and self-absorbed type, raised in the compounds of the typical Pureblood upbringing of overindulgence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spoilt</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Sokka had stated in past conversations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his gaze had gone against his pureblood pampered upbringing;  he had genuinely appeared concerned for Sokka in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head at the ridiculous thought. As if Zuko would be concerned for his well-being, he had made damned sure to let everyone at their Quidditch match know that it was not on his list of priorities. No. Sokka knew these thoughts were only coming because he was in such close proximity to him. He couldn’t explain it - but whenever he was near Zuko, facts and logistics were thrown out the window and all that was left for him was raw emotion, which Sokka had no use for. Emotions couldn’t solve riddles or help create interesting theories. all they were good for was messing up his head and allowing annoying gits under his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the worker finished concocting his drinks, the overblown excess of whipped cream from the hot chocolate caused Sokka’s eyebrows to raise. How the hell was he meant to carry that in one piece back to his seat without dropping it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Galleon and three sickles.” The worker said, spreading his hand out demandingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka dropped the money Hakoda had given him at the start of their trip. He scowled vehemently. If someone had told him the way he’d spend his time at the Quidditch World Cup would include buying Zuko Sozin a hot chocolate with his own money, he’d have apparated them to St Mungo’s himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka grabbed the hot drinks, making sure to steady them both so that they didn’t spill. He gave the hot chocolate a sharp glare, hoping somehow there was a form of unknown magic that meant Zuko had felt the weight of his displeasure of having to carry the embarrassing looking drink for everyone to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out that Sokka didn’t need any form of magic in that regard, because as he quickly turned away from the stand, he was met with the nonchalant expression and crossed arms that he was unfortunately well acquainted with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, he hadn’t expected Zuko to be standing so close behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AHHHHH-” Sokka flinched backward, his limbs jerking in a manner that made the contents of the drinks spill everywhere including his own Quidditch jumper. He felt the searing heat through his clothes, however, it was nothing compared to the searing heat he felt in his veins as he looked up at Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you sneak up on me like that!” He shouted. His voice sounded rough against the quiet night. He could see some witches and wizards had stopped what they were doing to find the source of trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka wouldn’t normally feel embarrassed at his outburst, he knew logically that it wasn’t a big deal and if he was with anyone else he would simply grab some napkins and laugh the whole thing off like it was a bad joke (‘No point crying over spilt hot chocolate right?’). But it wasn’t just anybody who witnessed his clumsiness. It was Zuko, and the way he was currently sporting a deadpan expression as if he’d just witnessed a bad street performance made Sokka’s fist clench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle thought you might need some help.” Zuko said evenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scoffed, grabbing some napkins from the stall in an attempt to salvage his precious jumper. “Yeah, really appreciate the help- I’m currently soaked in a diabetic cocktail thanks to you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look. It would save us both the embarrassment if you don’t attempt to give a half-assed apology.” Sokka turned back to the stall, the worker was back to sporting his previous bored expression. “Can I have another drink please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” The worker said, not bothering to look at Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude! Seriously? You literally saw me drop them in front of you.” Sokka gestured to the ground where the fallen drinks laid while adjusting his stained jumper. The sticky contents of the hot chocolate began to seep through his clothes and directly onto his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worker shrugged his shoulders in response. “I didn’t see shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka seethed, clenching his fist and began muttering  Aang’s breathing exercises to himself again before turning back to the stall worker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Could I at least have my money back?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No refunds. Stall policy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes widened. “That’s bullshi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him the refund.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka and the worker turned to the source of the clipped tone. Sokka hadn’t noticed Zuko had come up to the stall behind him, he was standing so close that he needed to raise his head above Sokka’s shoulder to keep eye contact with the stand worker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scoffed, “I don’t need you fighting my battles-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him the refund. Now.” Zuko repeated to the worker, not bothering to acknowledge Sokka’s complaints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t your mommy and daddy ever teach any manners, kid?” said the worker, completely ignoring the way Zuko’s shoulder’s tensed at the comment. The worker laughed out of his nose. “Besides. I’m not gonna be bullied into given a refund by some Hogwarts kids-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko grabbed the man by the cuffs of his shirt, forcing him upwards so he had to look Zuko in the eye. It happened so quickly, Sokka didn’t have time to notice the wand Zuko had grabbed from his pocket, which he was now placing in the greasy edges of the man’s neck, towards his jugular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sozin, stop it-” Sokka said firmly, only to be cut off by Zuko again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to bully you.” Zuko continued on, his eyes becoming a hardened gold the longer he stared at the man. “Because what you’re going to do is give him a refund. Besides, you’d be surprised by how many dark curses ‘kids’ know these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka didn’t know much time had passed between them before the man finally broke eye contact with Zuko. He turned his head to Sokka and quickly asked, “This is the jerk, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka saw Zuko’s grip on the man’s shirt begin to loosen. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loathsome grin broke out onto the man’s face, aware he’d struck a nerve in Zuko. “The jerk who wanted the hot chocolate- that's you, right?” Zuko’s eyes narrowed as the worker gestured his head in Sokka’s direction. “Told me to put Gurdyroot infusion in it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Merlin save me, Sokka thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on the man’s shirt loosened completely. Zuko turned to where Sokka was standing, a deep scowl had etched itself onto his face; Sokka was well aware of the wand in his hand still firmly clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka immediately raised his hands in a surrender. “That's not true! I said if he DID put Gurdyroot infusion in it, I wouldn’t care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-you told him to poison me?” said Zuko, his voice slightly shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes. “Don’t be dramatic. Do you know anything about basic Herbology? Gurdyroot isn’t a poison- it’s a harmless plant that just happens to taste like bogey-flavoured Every-flavoured Beans-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were going to make me drink bogies!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would’ve been fine-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-That's not the point!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worker banged his fist against the stand. “Alright! That's it! Take your lovers quarrel somewhere else- Or I’ll report you to a Ministry official for aggravated assault. Merlin, I’m trying to run a professional business here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might have been the embarrassment from so many people turning in their direction to look at the commotion, or maybe it was the fact he’d wasted the hard earned money his father had given him before the trip, or perhaps it was the sticky contents of hot chocolate which finally settled on his skin, or the way he was currently stuck with a hot-headed idiot who thought threatening rude employees without thinking of the implication, was a great idea. All Sokka knew in that moment was that he needed to be alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began moving into the crowd, taking long strides in the hopes that Zuko would take the hint and fall behind. He moved his body into so many awkward poses to avoid the continuous hustle and bustle of the people around him, continuing to make long strides in the hopes of falling deeper into the field so he could be alone with his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out, he couldn’t even have that as his ears pricked at the sound of scurried footsteps behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amarok- Amarok!- for Merlin’s sake, slow down!.” said Zuko, breathlessly.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka quickened his stride. “Can’t you take a hint and see I want to be alone right now, Sozin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko continued his stride, still keeping a conscious distance away from Sokka. “I don’t care. You have my uncle worrying after you- so that means I can’t have you storming off to the middle of nowhere like a petulant child.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka gritted his teeth. “I’m not a child! And I don’t need your help - Just go back to your uncle and leave me alone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the footsteps behind him halt. “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sokka stopped abruptly, finally turning back to see Zuko, who remained stoic as he crossed his arms defiantly. Sokka couldn’t make out his figure, but the sudden burst of blue from a nearby firework allowed him to see how Zuko’s eyes appeared to resemble molten gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said no. I’m not leaving you. You’ve gotten yourself in a state and Uncle would have my head if you ended up getting yourself hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long pause passed between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the incapable Squib you think I am, Sozin.” mumbled Sokka, ready to turn around and continue his stride. “Besides, since when did you care if I got myself hurt or not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My uncle, he-” Zuko attempted to say, letting his previous words fall against his lips. He momentarily closed his eyes, as if he was forcing down his frustration. He soon reopened them to look at Sokka determinately.  “...Look, I don’t get why you hate me so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka flinched at this. He felt a coldness swarm through his body that shot down his arms and tingled at his fingertips. He couldn’t believe, after everything, Zuko had the audacity to claim ignorance of Sokka’s dislike of him. He clenched down on his fists, ignoring the pain as his fingernails broke his skin. He knew that it should be intrinsic knowledge to him. It wasn’t his job to educate Zuko on his wrongdoings- besides, after everything, he was far too exhausted to even attempt to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “This is about what happened at our Quidditch match, isn’t it?” Zuko said, repeating his previous words from earlier in the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shakes his head. “I already told you. I don’t want to talk about-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snapped, taking three large steps until he was finally right where Sokka stood. “Well, tough luck we are! I’m done with you treating me like Hippogriff dung all night- and I’m done with you making sly remarks and expecting me to just take it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scoffed in Zuko’s face. “What do you want? A chance to explain yourself, make me absolve you of your guilt or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded firmly. “Yes, actually I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing you could explain that’ll change what happened, Sozin.” said Sokka, turning so he could flee from Zuko. A hand as firm as Devil Snare, wraps itself around his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at Zuko, who quickly dropped his hand as though it was never there to begin with. However, Sokka could still feel his phantom touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause in the rhythm of their exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to apologise, you know. I wanted to visit you in the Infirmary, but your sister wouldn’t let me see you. Fuck-- I even tried to pay for a new broom, but you just sent the money back-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I didn’t want your bribe money!” Said Sokka, his breathing was becoming uneven.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It-It wasn’t bribe money...It was an apology-” Zuko said weakly, his voice dropping an octave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-That’s not what an apology is!” Shouted Sokka, ignoring the glances looking their way.  “-Look, being a spoilt pureblood who throws money any chance they get, might work on some people, but I actually like having a spine - and the way you ignored me afterwards, kinda told me that you didn’t feel sorry about knocking me off my broom at all!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I wasn’t aiming for you! You were just in the way of the goal post-” Zuko stuttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realise I should be the one apologising to you! How's this? I’m sorry for being in your way and stopping you from being the perfect Quidditch Chaser you think you are. I’m sorry you couldn’t just accept Suki had caught the Snitch for us and Hufflepuff had lost the game like a fucking normal person would-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like a damn had broken inside him. Months of emotional turmoil and mental anguish finally allowed to be released and wanted to be seen. And from the way Zuko’s expression appeared completely astounded by Sokka’s outburst, it seemed he knew Sokka was about to be the victim in the catastrophe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt his anger and frustration break free from their bonds. “My utmost sincerity to you that you had to go all mental on everyone- snatch a Beater’s club and send a Quaffle my way - while my back was turned! Sorry you destroyed my broomstick and made me fall forty feet  in front of everyone-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-You don’t know what you’re talking about!” said Zuko, finally finding a lifeline in the middle of Sokka’s outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka let out a shaky breath. “Explain it to me then. You’re the one who wanted to talk about this, remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you wouldn’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka crossed his arms. “Try me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t open his mouth. Instead, he bit down on his lip and looked anywhere but Sokka’s face. It felt like salt on an open wound. Sokka continued to burn holes into Zuko’s face, hoping he could send a signal to say: Just tell me. Tell me you didn’t mean to hurt me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no sound came from Zuko’s lips. Rather, he started to fidget with his fingers while he continued to analyse the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scoffed, disregarding the dull ache in his chest. “Yeah, I thought so. Y’know what, Sozin? I’m ready for you to know something. What happened that day when you threw that Quaffle at me and had me hurtling towards the Quidditch grounds? That wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was the crowd.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated that he could hear the sound as easily as he recalled it again. The way the crowd had howled the instant the Quaffle had splintered his broomstick into nothingness. How he had begun to fall, believing the last thing he was ever going to hear was not the concerns of his sister, or the loving encouragement of his father, but the peals of snickering coming from a hungry crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...So that’s why you were affected by Moran’s fall.” Zuko finally spoke, his voice sounding hollow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka ignored Zuko’s statement, biting down on his lip. His voice started to shake as he forced himself to carry on. “You think I don’t know what people say about me behind my back? How everyone thought I was some secret Squib your uncle felt sorry for and let in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka saw his vision blur in front of him. He’d never spoken these words to anyone before, not even to Suki. He’d never brought up his fears of not belonging - of believing he was never good enough to be a wizard - that he was an imposter and that someday he was going to be exposed and shunned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally blinked back the tears that threatened to flood his vision. “Being able to play Keeper on the Quidditch team... it- it was the first time people didn’t see me as some stupid Squib... like I finally had some value as a wizard- and that-that it didn’t matter if I couldn’t cast a Patronus properly or perform some overcomplicated spell. I could just be me. And people finally accepted me and didn’t make fun of me any chance they got.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko kept his eyes trained to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you took from me Sozin- when you made me fall that day- you took away any worth people saw in me. You made everyone go back to calling me a fucking Squib.” Sokka finally released a shaky breath. “...And you didn’t even care- about hurting me- or embarrassing me in front of the whole school- no. You only cared about everyone knowing you’re this perfect Chaser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pregnant pause passed between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for wrecking your broom and making you fall…”  Zuko finally said, closing his eyes roughly before continuing. “...But I’m not sorry for winning the match.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes widened at Zuko’s response. “Then your apology means nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to where he came from, ready to finally leave Zuko for good. He could deal with the consequences of exposing his vulnerabilities to his enemy later. Right now, he just wanted to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amarok, wait!” Zuko cried, grabbing his wrist again. Sokka felt like he was being burnt by the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me, Sozin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let me explain-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said let go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko released Sokka’s arm as quickly as he’d grabbed it. Defiant blue met hardened gold as both boys stood opposite each other. Sokka hadn’t realised how close Zuko had truly gotten, he stood mere inches away from him to the point where he could feel Zuko’s breath hit his cheek. He broke his stare with Zuko’s eyes, noticing the boy’s mouth slowly quiver, as he attempted to form words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka raised his eyebrows in response. He slightly softened his gaze towards Zuko as he tried to force his previous anger down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Sokka found himself mouthing to Zuko, who’s eyes had widened. He didn’t know what he was asking of Zuko; that maybe he could admit that he didn’t think Sokka was in fact a useless Squib, or perhaps, he wanted him to admit that hurting him - both physically and emotionally-  wasn’t worth winning a match over? Or maybe it was the part of Sokka asking - the part of himself he never liked to acknowledge about himself - which wanted Zuko to see him as something more than just a Quidditch rival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Sokka never received an answer to his question. The sound of piercing screams suddenly filled the air. Sokka turned to see people running out of the stadium into the woods, fleeing from something that was coming from the stadium itself, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?” Questioned Zuko, fear making its way onto his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if an electrical current had run through the people around them. they began moving with great speed against them, away from the stadium, not caring who they bumped and hurled into in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle!” Zuko cried. Sokka could see his body positioned towards the stadium, moving forward with a determined expression, ready to take flight into the heart of the chaos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed onto Zuko’s forearm, moving him out the way of the passer-bys running against them. “Stop! You don’t know what's back there!” He could feel Zuko fight against him, trying to run back to the stadium. Sokka tightened his grip in response and screamed back to Zuko. “You’re going to get yourself killed!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to leave him there!” Zuko continued to thrash against Sokka’s grip. “You can’t make me do that, Amarok! I’m not leaving him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m not. Sozin- you need to listen to me!” Sokka attempted to even his voice out, despite the familiar panic beginning to bubble in his chest. He could feel the tension of Zuko’s body; it was palpable. His arm shaking in Sokka’s hold. His eyes looking like a cornered animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka took a deep breath and regained his thoughts. He knew deep down, no matter what had passed between the both of them moments ago, he didn’t want to see Zuko get himself killed. “Your uncle is fine. I promise. He can apparate, remember? But we can’t- so we need to move now- into the woods. Otherwise we’re going to end up getting trampled. Okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s body went still in Sokka’s hand. He didn’t know if that was a good sign or not. From first-hand experience, he knew how Zuko’s temperament could change at the drop of a hat. He kept his eyes locked on him, trying to assess his expression like he would during a Quidditch match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s face stayed the same, but he nodded quickly, repeating Sokka’s words like a mantra. “Ye-yeah, okay. You’re right. We need to move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt some of his own tension leave his body. Right. Hard parts over, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Okay, okay. Good. Right, we just need to--”  He never got the chance to finish his sentence, for at the same time, a swarm of people had broken his iron grip on Zuko, causing him to fly away backwards into the middle of a crowded sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amarok! Amarok!” He could hear Zuko screaming wildly as he tried to fight against the swarming crowd. His voice soon became a distant sound the further Sokka found himself getting thrown deeper into the plethora of panic. He tried to regain his footing, but his personal space was non-existent as it appeared more and more people began joining the panicked mob. Wizards were dashing from every direction to get away from the source of the trouble at the stadium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka realised that the coloured lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished. The crowd was plunged into terrifying darkness. Dark faceless figures were blundering through the trees; children were crying, anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around him in the cold night air. Sokka felt himself lose his footing as he fell to his knees on the muddy floor as he continued to be pushed hither and thither by people whose faces he could not see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A stray foot came down onto his face, causing a sudden sharp pain to shoot through his left cheek. He raised his arms towards his face in the hopes of shielding himself against the panicked crowd while they continued to all run his way, completely unaware of his injured state. He felt another heavy blow come from the back of his head with such force, it made him taste metallic in his mouth and stars to begin emerging in his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if this was the way he was going to go out. After everything he’d been through in his life, everything he’d survived, trampled to death at the Quidditch World Cup was to be his ultimate demise. He prayed that Suki was okay, and Aang was comforting Katara, who would definitely be panicking at his absence. He even hoped that Zuko had gotten himself to the woods okay. Would anyone even find him dead and alone in the middle of the field ?  If that was the case, he prayed he didn’t look too bad when Hakoda or Katara saw his body. He wasn’t worth  them falling apart over  the same way they did for his mom. He let out a small whimper at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t aware how long he’d been lying on the ground for; time had completely slowed down and he couldn’t tell if the crowd had finally slowed down or he was just imagining it for his own sake. His head felt heavy at the same time he tried to focus on anything around him. He could still hear the chaos around him, a blast like a bomb sounded from the stadium, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees near him, but it all felt like a distant dream the quicker his vision  blurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure he was dreaming now; for as darkness started to envelope his vision, he felt two hands gently caress his cheeks, lifting his face so that he was aligned to see golden, terror-filled eyes looking down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka.” An anguished voice spoke out, sounding far-away and breathless; it was clear, whoever had spoken his name, had gone through great personal anguish to get to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to reply back to the distant voice. Instruct them to get back to where they came from, how it wasn’t safe for them to be here out in the open with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the world turned completely black. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zuko: You should be addicted to shutting the fuck up </p><p>Sokka: You wanna fuck me so bad, it makes you look stupid. </p><p>Happier note- stream my Zukka playlist! It's basically identical to my RWRB playlist, but its what I listen to when I'm writing and also a perfect excuse to have my yearning Mitski songs in one place lol </p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lsvskb61WPwhbueiRkP0m</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments are always welcome and very much encouraged </p><p>p.s please be nice, I have a pisces moon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>